A Completely Different Perspective
by dinosaurusrex
Summary: A tastefully twisted look into year 5 at Hogwarts. The story is told through a more laid back Hermione and Ginny, who also happen to be dating.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim any of the characters as my own creation. I acknowledge that the characters and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One-

Signs of life began to stir as dawn broke over Chelsea and the rest of London. The usual crisp, morning breeze rolled through the city from the river and in less than an hour, the city would be loud and bustling with muggle streetcars, taxis, and buses. But for now, Hermione Granger could roam through the streets with minimal noise and disruptions. She could think to herself with a clear head before she would have to meet up with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. It was match day, and Chelsea was playing Arsenal...a muggle football match that none of them could miss. It was rarely mentioned to their friends at Hogwarts, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all considered muggle football a guilty pleasure.

After a quick stop at a corner coffee shop, Hermione emerged with a nice warm latte. Sighing, she looked back inside the coffee shop, contemplating if she should have grabbed a teacake or a scone. She shrugged of the thought and quickly lit a cigarette and continued along the way, subconsciously heading toward Hyde Park.

The sun rose just outside of 12 Grimmauld Place and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley seemed to awaken simultaneously. As they both rose and stretched, an owl appeared at the window, struggling to get in through the small open slit. After a few seconds, the owl emerged through the window quite flustered, and fluttered his way over to Harry. The bird, a glorious chocolate brown barn owl, dropped the Daily Prophet on Harry's lap. Struggling without his glasses, Potter managed to grab up a few Knuts from his bed stand, cinching them shut in the pouch on the birds' ankle. After a small, soft hoot the bird struggled out the window again and flew off into the distance.

Ron yawned and stood up out of his bed. Naturally, the lanky red-head's pajamas were about an inch too short, giving him his trademark high waters and short sleeves. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over to Harry's side of the room.

"Blimey Harry…" said Ron, groggily. "One too many fire whiskeys then, eh mate?"

Harry nodded and slowly unfolded the day's newspaper. Reaching over to the night stand, Harry Potter grabbed his glasses and slowly placed them on his face, reading the front page.

"Aye Ron, one too many indeed…" Harry yawned and zoned as he continued to read the front page of the paper.

Hearing the muffled voices from the room down the hall, Ginny Weasley awoke, groaning from the pain she felt through out her whole body. She squinted and grabbed her pounding head, which was currently a frizzy, tousled mess of bright orange. Lying back down, the girl groaned at the sunlight now streaming in and pulled her comforter over her head. Why did she always drink so much when she was with just Ron and Harry? And why the hell did Ron ask the twins to get them so much? One opened bottle would have sufficed for the three of them, let alone two whole bottles! Or maybe at 15 she just still had a low tolerance for the devilish stuff. Whichever the case was, Ginny didn't dwell on it for too long.

Ever since Ginny had started dating Hermione two years ago, the four of them were now always seen spending meals, events, and free time together. And while Ron was absolutely livid and bewildered for the first four or five months, he had finally accepted that his sister was gay and was less of a prat, for lack of better words, in the ensuing months.

Closing her eyes, Ginny ignored Ron's bitching and moaning, thought of the same beautiful face that she pictured every night, ignored her massive headache, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

After having finished her cigarette, Hermione looked to the left and hurried across the street towards Hyde Park. She hit 'next' on her iPod and took a shortcut through the hedge into the park. Even though the day had just started, Hermione knew it was going to be a good day. As she strolled through the grass she looked up. There was sunshine from the freshly risen sun without a cloud in the sky and a crisp breeze flowing through the trees. The sounds and smells of the park swirled around her and the brunette smiled as she strolled to a patch of trees in the corner of the park.

As she approached one of the trees she noticed a faint white shadow dart upward fast, disappearing into the heart of the tree. Hermione looked up into the tree and couldn't see anything. She shook her head a bit as she sat at the base of the tree. She was sure that some small animal form of a Patronus had run up the tree however, there wasn't anything visible in the tree when she looked up. Shaking her head, the girl sat down and lay back against the base of the tree. Opening up her book bag, she pulled out a bit of light reading that she had checked out from the library at the end of term last year. Currently she was focused on 'Advanced Potions and Spells for the Aspiring Young Wizard. Flipping through the pages of the book, Hermione checked her watch. Only about 10 minutes until they all arrived here. Smirking, she continued to read through the school book.

Finally waking up, Ginny slouched out of her room and into the hall, down the stairs and into the living room. She was wearing her normal morning clothes- cotton shorts and a couple camis thrown on.

"Morning," she said to Harry and Ron as she passed by them on her way into the kitchen. She was greeted by the boys with a grunt and a murmur, though she wasn't sure which one did what. She saw that someone, most likely Mum or Sirius, had made some sausages and some toast. Ginny grabbed a couple of each and sat down on the couch between Harry and Ron.

"You guys know that we have to leave in like 30 minutes don't you?" Ginny said, glancing to the left towards Harry and then to the right towards Ron. They both made grunting noises again and nodded at her, continuing to read the Prophet. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her plate, heading back upstairs to her room. "Bloody Quidditch scores and blown-out-of-proportion news..." she muttered as she walked.

As she went up the stairs and down the hall, she noticed a white smoky shadow turn the corner and go into her room. She hurried down the hall and flung her bedroom door open. However, there was nothing anywhere in her room. Ginny checked behind the door, in her wardrobe, under her bed but whatever it was had disappeared. Close to feeling like she was going insane, Ginny shook the image from her mind and chalked it up to being half asleep still.

After eating her breakfast and a quick change consisting of a few layered camis with a V neck top, some simple blue jeans and white trainers, and a headband, Ginny headed downstairs and found the guys who had been waiting for her. Ginny wasn't a super girly-girl herself. She prided herself on being able to get ready in less than a half hour in the mornings. But she was still amazed at how fast boys could ready.

"Shall we be going then?" Asked Ginny's youngest older brother. Her and Harry looked at each other then back to Ron and nodded, following him to the landing on the stairs above the door. The three of them waited for a couple minutes, listening for their cue to escape the house undetected. After the 4th minute of waiting, there came a loud explosion and yelling from the kitchen.

"Molly! Molly come quick, this bloody oven thing exploded," a voice from the kitchen that was familiar to them all said. They heard running footsteps come from a few directions and multiple muffled voices coming from the kitchen.

"Now!" Ginny whispered loudly to the other two. They scurried down the stairs and opened the front door. Harry and Ron hurried outside and as Ginny was closing the door behind her she saw a grinning Sirius give her a thumbs up. She smiled and blew him a kiss as she closed the door all the way behind them. 15 years later and Sirius was still a true Marauder.

Ginny followed a couple steps behind the boys as they made their way around London towards the park. It had been almost a month since she had seen Hermione and she couldn't bear to go any longer without her. Before she even knew it, the three of them were at the entrance to the park. Ginny grinned and walked faster, passing the boys as they made their way deeper into the park.

When Ginny saw the familiar patch of trees and curly brown hair not 100 feet away she broke into a run. When she reached the grove of trees, Ginny jumped and landed on the person they were meeting at the park. Looking slightly flustered at being landed on and interrupted while reading one of her precious books, Hermione Granger looked up at Ginny and smiled softly.

"Well hi there Ginevra Molly Weasley….." Hermione said as she looked up at Ginny's face, placing her hands on the red headed girls' waist.

Ginny rolled her eyes and replied, "Hermione…I've told you…don't call me that!" Ginny smirked nonetheless and leaned down giving Hermione a couple soft kiss on her lips. Ginny an Hermione both smiled and stood up looking over at Harry and Ron. Harry was doing a horrible job pretending like he wasn't watching them and didn't see them kiss. And Ron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Bloody hell Ginny, do you have to do that in front of us?" Ron complained as he shifted uncomfortably.

Hermione had packed up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. She and Ginny had started towards the boys, hands laced together. Hermione smirked as her and her girlfriend reached Ron and Harry.

"Ok Ron. Ginny and I have been dating for almost two years now. I love her. She loves me. People who are in love kiss every once in a while. Stop judging Ginny and I and let's enjoy our day alright?"

Before Ron could say anything, Hermione gave him a fake smile, patted him on his shoulder and said "Awesome.

Ron turned to Harry with a look of bewilderment only to find Harry silently laughing at him. Not amused with Harry's unsympathetic demeanor, Ron turned and followed the girls out of the park, a snickering Harry Potter following suit.


	2. Chapter 2

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please please PLEASE go back and re-read the first chapter, it has changed! I definitely went back and PROOFREAD this time and changed a few things that didn't flow. =\ Thanks for bearing with me, this is my first official Fic!)

Chapter 2-

As they continued out of the park, Ginny and Hermione could both be seen beaming about their current circumstances. The two walked hand in hand down the street, Ron and Harry talking about Quidditch a few steps behind them. After stopping at a cross walk, the two turned towards each other and embraced, locking lips in a deep, passionate kiss. On cue, Ron began to groan and the two girls, without opening their eyes, both lifted their middle fingers up in unison and showed them to Ron. Harry tried to hold a laugh but couldn't, making Ginny and Hermione giggle also. They looked towards Ron and Harry, holding each other as they did and grinned.

"I bet you enjoyed not having to see us snog the past month, eh Ron?" Hermione asked, Harry and Ginny breaking into fits yet again. She laughed as well and walked over to Ron. "Or maybe you're just jealous because you haven't received a hug yet?" Hermione made sarcastic pouty lips and held her arms out, welcoming a beaten-down Ron for a hug. Ron gave a small smile and took a step toward Hermione, glad that he was finally getting noticed. Just as he was about to embrace her for the hug Hermione reached up and slapped his cheek smartly, ducking under his arms to join hands with Ginny, who was in stitches, along with Harry. The light turned and the two ran across the street holding hands, filling the street corner with laughter.

Ron stood there, his mouth half open, hand touching the slowly-turning pink spot on his cheek. Harry covered his mouth and regained his composure, taking a step towards Ron. Patting his shoulder, Harry nodded and looked up at his best mate. "Well Ron….you DEFINITELY walked into that one that time." Harry nodded again and with a last pat on the shoulder followed the girls across the street. After Ron realized that he was all alone and that the girls were almost to the next intersection he stopped feeling completely sorry for himself and trotted after the three.

After another 10 minutes of walking, the four friends found themselves at the pub they went to before every Chelsea football match, The Kindred Four. The name was fitting enough for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, so they naturally were drawn to that particular pub. They all pulled out their supporters' scarves and tied them in their own favorite ways around their necks. Hermione entered the establishment first, followed by Ginny, Ron, and then Harry. They were greeted by fellow friends and fans and by the time they got to the bar, there were 4 beers waiting for them. Hermione grabbed two and handed them to the boys, then grabbed the other two and handed one to her Ginny. They all raised their glasses in unison.

"TO CHELSEA!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. Any new patrons or fans in the nearby vicinity may have been caught extremely off guard and perhaps scared. But Hermione, Harry, and Ron simply yelled "TO CHELSEA" back at her and they all chugged their beers. Ron, Ginny and Harry all three shook their heads and cringed after the chug. However, Hermione was perfectly fine and already reaching for her second beer. She smirked at the three, all of whom looked like they were about to puke. She took a sip from her new beer and wandered off to a corner of the bar to talk to a few mates.

Ginny turned to Ron and Harry and sighed in disgust. "Oi, guys…we need to get better at that. Hermione is kicking our arses with this whole drinking thing." She really did love Hermione…but being competitive by nature, it really irked her when Hermione would beat her at certain things.

Letting her eyes wander over to a couple cute girls in the corner, she took the beer that Harry handed her and took a sip. Sips were nice. Sips she could do. Ginny took another swig from the glass and turned to look for Hermione. She spotted the bushy brown girl and smiled to herself. Ginny shifted a bit and brought her arms close to her body, still gazing at Hermione. Hermione shifted her eyes and met Ginny's. They both stared for a couple seconds and, simultaneously, bit their lip. Ginny giggled silently and turned back to the boys, a giant grin across her face.

"Oi boys…" she said, hitting Ron on the arm. "Which girl are you gits gawking at now?" She took a drink from her glass and shifted her gaze to the girl several stools down. After she stood up on her tippy toes and studied her for a few moments she landed back down on her feet. "Nah, she's definitely gay. And even if she was straight, you'd have a snowballs chance."

Ron glanced at her and exclaimed "Aye, and how do you know that? She's totally just waiting for some guy to come talk to her." Ron shook his head and looked from the girl back to Ginny.

"I'll tell you what, Ron…" Ginny said smirking. "If you can successfully go buy her a drink and talk to her, I will buy you a beer." She glanced at the mystery woman again then back to Harry and Ron. "But. If I am right, and she is gay, you owe Harry, Hermione and I a beer."

Ron scoffed at her offer and stood up straight, his pathetic chest puffing out a bit. "You should get me a Newcastle Ginny." He turned to Harry and nodded dorkily, turning to make his way to his princess at the end of the bar. Everything seemed like it was going good to Ron as he grinned while he approached her. Ron was barely a few stools away when a tall dark haired lady walked up to Ron's perceived future bride, and kissed her on the lips, giving her a hug and picking up her beer that was on the bar.

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione (who had since returned and been filled up on the news of the current bet) simultaneously busted up laughing at Ron's misfortune. Harry got the worst of the deal as he was in the middle of drinking from his glass of beer. He choked as he laughed and coughed up the beer he had just drunk onto Ginny's trainers.

The red-head looked down at her sneakers and sighed, kicking off the loose beer on her shoes. "Really Harry? Already? We've been here not 10 minutes and your already spilling your beer." She rolled her eyes and looked to Hermione, who in turn looked slightly down towards the shorter of the pair. The both smiled and kissed softly, tongues softly touching for a second. They released and turned towards Harry who had been glancing at the muggle moving-picture unit.

Ron had wandered back to the trio completely rejected and droopy. "I know I know….get the beers…" He muttered as he walked past them towards the bartender. He ordered 4 beers and walked back to his friends, carrying two beers in each hand from the tops of the glasses. He handed the beers to everyone and walked past Ginny, piping up before she could say anything. "I don't want to know how you knew. I bought you the beer. I'm miserable. Just drop it." He settled, leaning against the bar a few feet away from the others. Harry, Hermione and Ginny both laughed slightly with each other for a few seconds before settling down and drinking from their beers.

After a half hour and a few more beers each (and after Ron had sulked back into the circle) the streets started to fill up with dozens of people, sporting the blue and white of Chelsea. The bar was slowly draining of fans and the four took that as their cue to join. They all finished their drinks and exited the bar into the throng of fans in the streets marching to the playing pitch. Hermione and Ron were in front, followed behind by Ginny and Harry. Ginny and Harry enjoyed football as much as any other casual fan, but Ron and Hermione were die-hards who went all-out, all-match.

As they neared the stadium, a capo in the front started the singing of a song and the rest quickly joined in.

'I'm forever blowing bubbles  
Pretty bubbles in the air  
They fly so high they reach the sky  
But like West Ham they fade and die  
Tottenham always running, Arsenal running too  
We are the Chelsea boot boys and we're coming after you!'

After a few chorus of that, and 4 songs later, Ginny and Harry dropped out of the singing and stuck to some of the clapping. Ron and Hermione continued to sing though, as they never ever stopped singing and chanting. Ginny and Harry talked more about the technical aspect of the match as they walked. Starting lineups as well as injured players were but a few topics that they covered. Just as they got around to talking about the next week's match they arrived at the stadium. After a slow holdup at getting their tickets scanned they were finally into the stadium. They followed the crowd to their section and walked through the walkway, the playing pitch coming into view.

Bright green field gave way to blue and red jerseys practicing on the pitch. Blue and white dots lined the stands with two small patches of red and white away team supporters. The four friends found their way into the stands and took the spot that they would be standing at for the full 90 minutes. Harry and Ron left for a few minutes and came back with a beer for everyone. They were handed out and everyone drank various amounts, Hermione drinking more than the rest like always. After talking for a few minutes and a couple chants and songs the match was ready start. The referee blew his whistle and the blues kicked off, starting what would be the most memorable match any of them had ever attended.


	3. Chapter 3

As play started, Chelsea showed within the first few minutes that they would be the dominant team today. From the get go, they were the better passing, tackling, and shooting team. A goal was eminent, they all knew, so Ron and Harry ran to grab more beers. They were all pretty intoxicated at this point however; they wouldn't be home for another 3 hours so another beer or two wouldn't hurt. Just as the guys came back and handed the beers to the girls, an errant shot by the opposing team sent the ball hurtling into the stands.

"Watch out!" Exclaimed Ginny as the stray ball was headed right towards them. Hermione, Ginny and Harry all took cover as the ball whizzed right past their heads. They looked up just in time to see ball connect with Ron's face. As the ball bounced harmlessly away the three fell to the ground in a drunken laughing fit. Ron exclaimed loudly as he grabbed his smarting cheek while Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all continued to laugh on the ground, beer sloshing around a bit. Ginny was the first to regain her composure and could tell that Ron was actually in a bit of pain. She took a couple steps towards him and touched his cheek.

"Oi Ron, are you okay?" Ginny asked concernedly. He may be a complete prat, but she was related to said prat. She took a drink from her beer and set it on the ground, tending to the large red spot that was the left side of Ronald's face. Harry and Hermione both regained their composure, though they let a few small laughs escape every few seconds between sips of beer.

After Ron turned completely sulky, the four of them turned their attention back to the match. A solid 20 minutes had gone by and they were all so drunk that Harry and Ginny had joined in screaming, yelling, cursing, and singing with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the supporters' section. Then it happened; Chelsea's striker got behind the defenders with the ball and was on a breakaway to the goal. With just the goalie to beat, the player let off a feisty scorcher of a shot to the top right corner. The goaltender dove, trying to get a bead on the ball but was too late. The ball soared into the back of the net and the whole stadium erupted with screams and yells, beer being thrown from cups onto everyone.

"GOOOAAAALLLLL" The four said in unison as they jumped and screamed with each other, hugging and yelling as they did so. Harry and Ron faced each other, hands joined, jumping up and down chanting "Goal! Goal! Goal!" while Hermione and Ginny embraced and shared a celebratory kiss. They both smiled at each other and turned back to the match which had resumed by this point.

Twenty minutes later halftime arrived and Hermione and Ginny excused themselves to go to the ladies' room. They left their seats and followed the crowds back to where the concessions and restrooms were. Hermione found the long line that women grow accustomed to and stood idly with Ginny. They kissed again and attempted a conversation.

"What a great match this is turning out to be!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

Ginny nodded and yawned softly. "Aye, it's turning out to be a great one. I still think the best part was when Ron got nailed in his noggin." She sniggered quietly, slipping her hand into Hermione's.

Hermione smiled and sighed "Oh Ginevra….how did I become so lucky to have you as mine?"

Ginny scowled "Well keep calling me that and you won't have me at all" She raised an eyebrow at Hermione, showing the brunette that she was at least semi-serious.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry Ginny. I just really like your real name." She gave a genuine smile and took another step forward as the line progressed.

Ginny glanced up towards the bathroom, which was still a good 10 women away from her, and saw the same white shadow she saw earlier today dart into the bathroom. Having got a better look at it, she was pretty sure it was a Patronus charm that she had read about. Staring for a few more seconds she shook it off and looked back at Hermione who had been rambling on about some stupid story from some stupid muggle history lesson from the year before. Ginny nodded and let Hermione talk while she pondered what she had seen.

"…and then it turned out that we didn't have to write the paper!" Hermione exclaimed, folding her arms and shaking her head. Ginny just nodded and smiled sympathetically, turning her head so she could roll her eyes. Just like she didn't like it when Hermione was better than her at something, she had gotten to the point of not being able to stand it when Hermione was telling one of her whiny my-life-is-so-horrible stories. Ginny nudged Hermione forward and both were able to finally enter the bathroom.

After they had both done their business and washed their hands, they exited together, hands laced as they walked back to their section. They could hear singing from the crowd and a couple Oohs and Ahhs meaning the match had started back up already. They walked faster and made their way to their seats just as Harry and Ron were leaving them.

"Oi, where are you to going?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips.

"We're jus guna go get...we are goin an gettin'….…we need beer." Ron sputtered out stupidly as him and Harry laughed, walking past the girls. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny giggled at the boys' drunken state as they both walked down the row to their seats. Hermione fixed her scarf to her liking, and Ginny put hers back on. They soon joined in on the chant that was being done and danced, clapped, and yelled to their hearts content.

As they sang they slowly laced hands and after a couple minutes, they ended up sitting down, Ginny's swimming head resting on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione ran her hand through Ginny's hair and smiled, closing her eyes. She truly did love Ginny, she knew that much. But it was coming on two years since they started dating. And Ginny was only 14, even though she was extremely mature for her age. But then again, who wouldn't be after growing up with Molly Weasley as a mother and 6 older brothers. Hermione wanted to make sure Ginny was serious about their relationship though. She took it very serious herself, and while they hadn't gone "all the way" yet she felt like she was comfortable enough with Ginny to do so. However, she didn't want to give that up to Ginny, only to have their relationship end soon after. Call her old fashioned, but it was something important to Hermione.

Ginny noticed there was something bothering Hermione so she turned in her seat towards the brunette, raisin an eyebrow inquisitively. "Hermione dear, is there something that is bothering you or on your mind?

Hermione sighed and looked up at Ginny. "Okay, it may just be the alcohol talking, but I've been thinking about this a bit the past few days. I just...I really really like you Ginny, and you are my life. I just, I dunno...I want to make sure that what we have here is something that can really last. I don't want to be dating, just to be dating."

She turned away from Ginny, embarrassed that she would even bring this topic up with Ginny. She knew the red-headed girl loved her back. So why would she bring up something like this? In the middle of a football match for that matter.

The Weasley looked at Hermione with a puzzled yet slightly alarmed face. "Meaning what? Like, you don't want to date me anymore?"

Hermione piped up right as Ginny finished talking. "No no no no! I truly do love you Ginny Weasley. I just want to make sure that you are also in this for the long haul. Because, well, I surely am and you know me I just worry about things and..." Hermione's babbling eventually trailed off and she adverted her eyes yet again.

Ginevra Weasley smiled and leaned over, kissing her love on the lips softly. Pulling back, she looked into Hermione's eyes and placed her spare hand on the brunette's face. "Hermione..." she started. "I truly love you...and yes I take this relationship very serious!" They kissed once more. "I wouldn't have dated you for this long if I didn't think we had a future together."

Hermione gave Ginny a warm smile and looked up as the boys made it back. "That took you an awfully long time to get a couple beers, mate." Hermione said to Ron. Ron looked at his beer, then to Harry. They both looked like the were under the Confundus Charm. Ron looked back to his drink then to Hermione and shrugged, drunkenly joining in on the song that was being sung.

The girls tossed their heads back and laughed at Ron and Harry's drunken stupor. "When will the boys learn?" Hermione said softly, shaking her head a bit. Ever since her and Ginny started dating they were referred to as 'the boys' by the two girls. Even Molly and Sirius used the term sparingly when the situation arose. The girls giggled as they stood up, cheering the team on for the last few minutes. Both of their drunk states had turned to mild buzzes, the last effects of the pre-match alcohol wearing off as the minutes went on. As Hermione stood up she swore she saw something faintly green flash on the field

With a few minutes to go in the match a defender from Chelsea slid into a player of the opposing team who was on a breakaway and tackled the ball away, much to the delight of the fans in the crowd. The player however laid on the ground after he slid, quite still for a simple injury. A fellow defender walked over and leaned over the player to check on what was wrong, only to keel over next to the fallen player, this time a green jet of light obviously coming from a few sections over. Hermione and Ginny instinctively pulled out their wands, the boys a couple seconds behind them.

"Did what I just see actually happen!" Ginny asked Hermione worriedly, holding onto Ron's arm with her free hand. She was sure she had just seen at least one Killing Curse, if not two. And by the look on the three older kids' faces, they had seen the curses as well. Panic began to sink into her mind and she froze up, unsure of what to do. She was surrounded by Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Her brother, her girlfriend, and her brother's best mate, the three people she trusted most in the world. So why did she freeze up and feel so helpless? Her wand might as well have been a useless twig in her limp hand as she collapsed backwards into her seat.

By the time Ginny fainted back into her chair, panic was starting to set in around the stadium. Hermione and Harry, the soberest of the three remaining conscious teens, located the spot where the two green blasts had come from.

"Ron!" Harry screamed as he grabbed his jumper and shook him."Ron! Watch your sister, Hermione and I are going to go see what we can do." Hermione gave Harry that why-must-you-always-be-the-hero look and followed the boy who was already rushing out of the aisle towards the source of the green bursts, which were now being shot out towards policemen and straggling players rushing to get off the field. Hermione counted 4 bodies in total on the ground and another one who had his gun drawn aiming at other policemen; he obviously was under the Imperious curse to behave in such a manner.

Harry pointed to three black hooded figures not even a section away who were rushing out of the stadium with the rest of the panicked fans. Hermione nodded as she met Harry's eyes and both of them raised their wands. "_STUPEFY!"_ They yelled in unison as jets of red light shot from their wands, hitting two of the Death Eaters square in the chest.

They fell to the ground instantly, wands falling from their hands. The third Death Eater seemed completely stunned by this misfortune and looked around quickly to find the source of the attacks. He located the teens just in time and, while still stunned as to how children could have thwarted Death Eaters of their caliber, was able to block another stunning charm by whipping his wand in front of himself, shouting, "_PROTEGO!" _He then pointed his wand to the sky and shouted devilishly "_MORSMORDE!"_ The Dark Mark appeared in the sky over the stadium and with a flick of his wand, the lone Death Eater dissaparated.

Hermione groaned as the Death Eater vanished but was yanked back to reality by Harry tugging on her sweater. She remembered the other two and quickly followed Harry back to where they were. Thankfully, Ron and Ginny were still where they had left them, Ron definitely a lot more sober and Ginny a lot less scared. As soon as Ginny saw that Hermione was back she leaped out of her seat and jumped into Hermione, half forcing the elder to wrap her arms around the younger one. "'Mione, oh am I glad to see you...I was so scared!" Ginny held onto Hermione tightly as the nearly empty stadium grew in number for some strange reason.

Within two or three seconds, 10 or so wizards had apparated in the few sections around the four friends. Hermione instinctively raised her wand. If she was going to go down, she was going to take as many Death Eaters with her as possible. As her, Harry and Ron raised their wands to the foe nearest them, a booming voice filled the air.

"WANDS DOWN!" it demanded as one of the furthest wizards came sprinting down the aisle towards the children. Even if he were on the other side of the stadium, there was no mistaking that the voice belonged to none other than Arthur Weasley. "PUT YOUR WANDS AWAY FOR HEAVENS SAKE! THEY ARE ONLY CHILDREN!" Mr. Weasley descended upon the children and took his two offspring into his arms, slightly bewildered that they were here. He pulled away and looked at Ron and Ginny, then to Harry and Hermione. "You guys...weren't you just...I could have sworn..." Arthur gathered his thoughts. Surely the kids were just at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had said they were sleeping in upsta-

He cut his thoughts short. Sirius. Of course. He was covering for the children while they snuck out to go to the match. The kitchen distraction must have given the kids enough time to sneak out. Ginny's father smirked a bit at the ingenuity of the plan but turned back to the children, a stern look now upon his face. "You two." He pointed to Ron and Ginny. "You two will hear from your mother and I when we get back." Mr. Weasley turned to Harry and Hermione. He smiled at Hermione softly, not having seen her in a month or so. "Hello Hermione dear, how are you?"

Hermione gave a weak smile, realizing how much trouble they all were going to be in. She looked at Harry and they both gave a small shrug to each other, both realizing the consequences that awaited them at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Ginny had slunk back into Hermione's arms and while Mr. Weasley hesitated slightly, he allowed it to happen given the circumstances. Arthur took a step towards Ginny and Hermione and whispered to them "Look, I don't mind all of...this...that much,": he said pointing awkwardly to the two of them holding each other. "But you know how Molly feels about it. So when you get back home, just try to restrain yourselves? At least until she leaves the room?" He took a step back and gave them a wink, turning to the wizard nearest him.

"Shacklebolt, Moody, Minerva, Remus. Take the children with you back to headquarters. When they are ready and ONLY when they feel ready may you start asking them about what happened here. Please one of you let Dumbledore know that the children witnessed what I am sure he already knows happened." he nodded at Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Lupin. "And Minerva, please keep Molly calm, as we all know she will freak once she realizes what happened." He gave Minerva an apologetic look and hurried off to the fallen death eaters where a couple members of the Order had already congregated.

Ginny's head was spinning and the next few seconds were a blur. She looked up just to see Hermione being pulled from her as she was pulled in the opposite direction. She urged herself to fight it, but the calm, old voice of Professor McGonagall gave her the peace to not fight to get back to Hermione. The eight of them stood still for a few seconds and, as if being squeezed through a tube, Ginny found herself leaving Stamford Bridge Stadium and appearing on the other end of London, in the alley behind the Order. After being quickly shuffled up the stairs and into the hidden House of Black, she sat at the kitchen table next to Hermione and set her head down on the table. While she could hear her mum's shrieks and screams in the other room, she reached over and slipped her hand into Hermione's and muttered "Mum, shut the hell up for once..." and drifted off into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and woke up in her bedroom, slightly confused of how she got there in the first place. Hermione must have felt Ginny stir a bit because she pulled Ginny in closer to her, kissing her neck softly.

"Ginny dear are you awake?" Hermione asked gently as she sat up in the bed. She pulled her hair back out of her face and blew the last few strands of hair up and over her bangs. Ginny slowly turned over and looked up at Hermione.

"I…I'm guessing I passed out when we walked into the Kitchen?" The young Weasley asked. "Cuz the last thing I remember was seeing you and hearing mom bitching in the other room." Ginny closed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, her shirt exposing a bit of her midriff. Hermione poked at Ginny's belly button and smiled, standing up off the bed.

"Well when you feel better dear, your mum is waiting for you to come downstairs; Professor McGonagall, Tonks and I got her to calm down and she promised to talk to you normally." Hermione walked to the door and shrugged a bit. She knew that when Molly had first found out that Ginny was gay and was dating Hermione, she hated Hermione for some unknown, crazy mother reason. But Hermione could tell that Mrs. Weasley had warmed up to the idea a bit since she was able to talk to Hermione civilly about how the brunette's past month was.

"You're….you're not leaving are you?" Ginny asked a bit worriedly as she sat up in bed, hair slightly askew from where she had slept on it. Hermione smiled and walked back to the young red-head's bed and bent down. She kissed Ginny's forehead and smiled "I'm just going to use the loo dear and then I'll be back." Hermione took a couple steps to the door and out into the hall, closing the door shut behind her.

By the time Hermione had finished using the water closet and walked back to Ginny's room, the young Gryffindor had already fallen back asleep. Hermione smiled and shut the door, crawling back into bed. Ginny's small body rose and fell as she breathed in and out. Hermione stared for a few minutes at the look of pure innocence upon Ginny's face and she fell deeper in love. She shifted a bit and held the petite girl in her arms until she too, slowly drifted off to sleep, exhaustion finally consuming her.

Both of the girls stirred at about the same time about an hour later and slowly turned so they were facing each other. They both smiled tiredly and gave each other a small kiss. Ginny smiled genuinely and stretched her arms out over her head again, truly looking happy. "Oh Hermione….. 'Mione 'Mione 'Mione….." she muttered as she pinched the older girl's butt.

Hermione gasped as her moth gaped open and slapped Ginny's hand away promptly. She then proceeded to jump on Ginny, pin her down and start what could have potentially turned into a rather large, rather silly tickle fight. That is, until Molly Weasley walked in the door.

Jumping off and laying next to Ginny promptly, Hermione was pretty sure she had moved just in time so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have seen Hermione on top of her only daughter. Mrs. Weasley was taken aback by seeing them laying next to each other…but all clothes were intact and no sign of anything 'foul' going on so she let it go, trying to be okay with her daughter's life choices.

"You two just seemed to get quiet up here in the past hour so I thought I would come and see if everything was ok." Molly smiled and exited from the room, standing outside the bedroom and leaving the girls be. They had been through a lot today and Molly just couldn't stop mentally kicking herself about the situation. If only she had been a little more lenient and let the kids out every once in a while, they wouldn't feel the need to have to sneak out. And then she may have had an adult with them. She sighed and walked back down the hall and down the stairs.

Ginny and Hermione both finally released their breaths and fell into a fit of laughter when they heart Ginny's mum walking back down the stairs. "Oh my gosh, Ginny… that was so close to being a disaster! I mean, your mum wouldn't let you EVER see me again." She picked up her pillow and started to softly smother Ginny with it; the red head giggled and squirmed, eventually throwing the pillow off of her face.

Just at that moment, a knock came at the door. "Hey guys are you awake?" asked the voice belonging to Harry Potter. "Can Ron and I come in?" the girls said 'yes' in unison and the boys entered, sitting at the foot of the bed while Ginny and Hermione snuggled in an upwards sitting position at the head of the bed. They all sat there for a minute or so, not saying anything to each other. Harry finally broke the silence and turned to Hermione.

"We both had some good shots back there; I mean….for being teenagers against full grown dark wizards and all…." He trailed off, realizing how dumb he had sounded. Ron, Ginny and Hermione all gave a weak smile and Hermione nodded a bit as if letting Harry know that she knew what he meant. Harry sighed and lay down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't noticed before but his eyes looked to the corner of the room and saw a massive picture collage of Ginny and 'Mione. Harry smiled as some of the pictures waved at him. Others laughed silently in their pictures or shared a kiss with the other of the two. There were even a couple of the four of them at Quidditch matches, and eating in the Great Hall.

The four of them slowly locked eyes back at each other and they simultaneously gave fake grins and goofy faces to lighten the mood. They all started to laugh a bit when Ginny piped up. "I just wanted to let you guys know," exclaimed the tiny voice "that I am sorry that I fainted back in the stadium. I mean, I want to be as strong and knowledgeable when it comes to fighting. But seeing those Death Eaters I seemed to just freeze up, I had no clue what to do." Hermione let out a soft 'Awww dear' and kissed her on top of the head while Ron and Harry shook their heads and shrugged. "It's really not that big of a deal, Ginny." Ron said supportively as he wrapped his arm around her.

As he pulled Ginny in for a small hug his hand awkwardly brushed across Hermione's breast. Both of them froze in shock at the unfortunate event until Harry started a small laughing fit. They joined in and Ginny perked up, looking at the three of them. "Wait what? What did I miss, I missed something didn't I!" She turned to Harry and Ron, who were still laughing, then back to Hermione. "What!" she demanded and Ron stopped laughing momentarily to tell her what happened. She Rolled her eyes and laughed softly at Ron's misfortune.

If Hermione had been her old, prissy self it may have not turned into such a joking situation. But since she and Ginny started dating, the red head's ability to relax and to keep a level head had rubbed off somewhat onto Hermione. So instances like these, instead of getting upset at Ron and blowing up at him, they were all able to laugh it off.

They talked for a few more minutes amongst each other when another knock came on the door. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to the door. "How many times can the bloody door get knocked on in one day." she muttered as she opened the door to see who was a-knockin'. To her surprise it was Sirius and he looked rather embarrassed to have seen the teen in her usual cotton shorts and bra-less cami. She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a smile. "Oh hello, Sirius, would you like to come in?" she asked softly as she opened the door wider and stepped aside.

Sirius began to shake his head but stopped when he saw Ron and Harry also in the room. Contemplating entering the room or not he shook his head one last time. "Nah it's okay, I was just coming to tell you guys to get changed and I will give you four a tour around the house. I mean, you three have seen a bit." he said pointing to Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "But you haven't seen a lot of the cool stuff, and Hermione here hasn't seen anything" he said, pointing to Hermione this time. He looked away and then clapped his hands together, beaming. "So I'll meet all of you in the kitchen in a quarter hour then? Great!" He smiled again and sauntered down the hallway and down the stairs.

Ginny closed the door behind her and slightly rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess we had better get dressed then?" The other three nodded and Harry and Ron stood up to leave the room. Ginny opened the door for them and they smiled, waving while they exited. The youngest Weasley closed the door behind them, exhaling sharply.

Hermione stood up and slipped her hoodie off, walking to the closet in the room, which currently housed Ginny's clothes. Although they couldn't share pants since Ginny was a couple sizes smaller and at least a size shorter, they could freely share tops, camis, sweaters, and blouses. Hermione slipped her v-neck top and cami off, standing in front of Ginny's closet with nothing but her bra and sweatpants on. Placing her hands on her hips she turned to Ginny. "What should I wear? I'm sick of the same old CUV..." She muttered, turning back to the closet, examining the clothes that were hanging. Ginny had made a joke once saying that Hermione wore the same pattern of Cami/Undershirt/V-neck. It has since been dubbed the "CUV" and was referred to as such when conversations between the two turned to clothes.

Ginny shrugged and walked over to Hermione and the closet. She slipped her cami off as well, hooking a bra quickly and pulling it up over her exposed breasts. Ginny stepped towards Hermione, wrapping her arms around the brunette's midsection. The feeling of her warm soft skin on her own sent a shiver down Ginny's spine as she pulled Hermione closer. Hermione smiled and leaned backwards into her girlfriend. "Well, hello to you too, my love..." she whispered as she felt Ginny's lips touch her neck.

The soft kiss sent chills down Hermione's spine and she turned around, wrapping her arms around Ginevra's neck. She closed her eyes and quickly gave Ginny a deep, passionate kiss, whose hands ventured below the belt. Ginny smiled under the kiss and squeezed Hermione's arse softly. After a few more seconds of kissing, the two released and smiled at each other. "I love you, Hermione." Ginny said softly as she brushed some reddish-brown hair out of her own face.

Hermione smiled and kissed the tip of Ginny's nose softly. "And I love you as well, dear," she said simply as she stepped back towards the closet. She pulled Ginny along with her and the two searched for the right clothes to wear, since of course, there was "never anything to wear." After a good five minutes, Ginny was dressed and Hermione stuck to her traditional CUV.

Ginny looked at what Hermione had changed into and snorted dorkily. "Ah, nice to see that you are changin' it up a bit there 'Mione." She laughed as she noticed that Hermione had simply donned another CUV outfit.

The brunette looked down at her clothes and back up at Ginny, exasperated look upon her face. "Excuse me! If you have a problem with another See-You-Vee outfit you can take it up with me/ OH WAIT, you can't cuz I don't care!" Hermione placed her hands on her hips and grinned devilishly at the red head.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and grinned right back at Hermione. "Why you little..." she exclaimed as she darted across the room towards Hermione. She let out a small scream and jumped onto Hermione, the both of them falling back onto the bed in a heap. Both of the girls commenced tickling of the other and giggle to their hearts content while they rolled around merrily. After a couple minutes, Ginny started to whimper a bit, the tickling turning into hurting.

Hermione caught the hint and stopped tickling Ginny, collapsing on the bed next to her. Both of their chests heaved up and down rather quickly from the excitement from the minutes prior. Hermione reached her hand over and found Ginny's, quickly intertwining them together. The two of them sat up together and kissed softly, Hermione's spare hand finding Ginny's cheek. They pulled away, both grinning at the other.

"I truly do love you Ginny," Hermione said softly in the red-head's ear. Ginny closed her eyes and genuinely smiled for the second time in fifteen minutes. She truly loved Hermione as well and kissed the brunette on her adorable cheek.

"I truly love you too 'Mione." Ginny said as the girls stood up together and walked to the door hand in hand. Hermione opened the door and patted Ginny a couple times on the butt as she walked through the door. Ginny gave Hermione a look that said she was annoyed yet flattered and rolled her eyes in her cute Ginny-like way. Hermione beamed at the shorter of the two and closed the door behind her as the descended the stairs and walked through the landing into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

As the girls walked into the kitchen, they were taken aback by the amount of people in the room. Not including themselves there had to have been 15 others. Harry and Ron were already in the room and nudged Sirius, indicating to him that Hermione and Ginny had shown up. Sirius beamed as his eyes fell on the girls and, after a glance in Mrs. Weasley's direction, the three guys crept out of the kitchen's back door, Ginny and Hermione scampering behind them.

Once they were all out in the back hallway they walked normally and Sirius began talking.

"Since I am the last remaining in the Black bloodline…" he started as they walked towards the back stairwell, "The house, naturally became mine…."

Ginny had already tuned the Animagus out and started up the stairs with the rest of the group. Her eyes scanned the ancient house, amazed at the intricate and sometimes beautiful details of the molding, chandeliers, and woodwork. The hand rail for the stairs was hand cut, hand carved, hand stained, hand polished….Hell, everything in this damn house was most likely made from hand.

As they neared the top of the stairs, Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist, slipping her hand into the girl's back pocket. Hermione gave a small smirk and Ginny noticed, squeezing softly. Hermione dashed her eyes and Ginny and widened them a bit as if to say "Not in front of them!" Ginny didn't seem to notice, or just plain ignored the look as she kept her hand in Hermione's pocket.

The group of five reached the landing at the top of the stairs and the teens followed Sirius down the hall and to a door at the end of the hall. "I think….this may be your favorite room in the entire house. It was definitely James and my favorite. We spent hours upon hours in here and well, I'll just let it speak for itself." Sirius removed an old-fashioned skeleton key from his jacket pocket and inserted the unlocking mechanism into the key hole, turning and opening the door.

For a slight second Ginny was puzzled. 'Why does he have a lock on the door when any wizard could open it with the flick of their wand?' But the thought was instantly pushed from her mind when a warm breeze rolled out from inside the room, sunshine pouring into the hallway.

While Hermione, Harry, and Ginny simply stood in awe for a good 10 seconds, Ron tipped backwards, fainting into a heap on the ground. The noise snapped the three out of their trances and they reached back to help him up to his feet.

Sirius laughed as he walked over and wrapped his arm around the group, ushering them into the room. As they four stepped through the door frame they all looked up as the glorious sun entrenched everything around them, their eyes squinting together. As they walked forward they made their way through a tent and out the other end, right onto the Quidditch Field at Hogwarts. Though it wasn't actually at Hogwarts. Not only was the grass not as green and well kept, the stands were a bit smaller then they are now.

As Ginny looked out across the field, she noticed that the further away a person gandered, the fuzzier and blurrier the scenery got. "What...what is this?" she asked Sirius in utter bewilderment. Sure she had heard of witches and wizards magically altering rooms, hell she _had_ lived with Fred and George her whole life. She could fill novels of the mischief that those two committed in their bedroom.

Sirius Black, still beaming as the children admired his favorite place in the world, said ecstatically. "This…this is my Reflective Location room." The four looked at him dumbstruck, even the well-studied Hermione was aghast. Sirius laughed again and started walking onto the grass towards a tent on the other side of the pitch.

"I'm not surprised that none of you have heard of such thing." Padfoot started. "It's really old magic, the likes that Dumbledore has probably only faintly heard of. I guarantee you find this in any of those precious books, Hermione." The brunette scowled at him for a second, but her look eventually dissolved into an impressed, taken aback smirk.

Harry, finally realizing where they were walking towards started to walk faster. He looked at Ron and nodded towards the tent which housed spare brooms and all of the tools necessary to play Quidditch, only then realizing, Ron would have no clue, since he had never actually played Quidditch at Hogwarts. He grabbed Ron by the arm, "Ron, that's where everything is!" Harry exclaimed and the red head took the hint, starting at almost at a full sprint with Harry towards the tent, Sirius and the girls laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered "Boys…."

Harry beat Ron to the tent and flung open the flaps. There in the 6x6 foot space were two racks of raggedy school brooms and two chests, which contained the Quaffle, the Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. Harry excitedly grabbed a broom and ran out of the tent, hopping on the broom and zooming up into the air. Sirius and the girls, who were holding hands, all turned to ants as he soared higher, rolling and flipping as he rose.

Knowing how fussy old magic could potentially be, Harry decided not to push the limits of how high or how far he could fly. He slowly started his descent back to the ground, spiraling around the pitch as he did so. Ronald eventually caught up to Harry and pulled up beside him, the two flying around the field together. Even though Harry had been flying less than half the time that Ron had been flying, he was already more skilled than the Weasley. Ron knew it. Harry knew it. Hell, even the girls knew it.

Secretly, Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for her brother. He was constantly in Harry's shadow and it had to be taking a toll on his mental health. With herself and Hermione, they both excelled at different tasks and subjects so there was no real power struggle. But with the boys, Ron barely superseded Harry in anything, if anything. She looked up at Ron and Harry flying around the pitch and smiled. Looking back to the tent she started towards it, hearing Hermione and Padfoot following along.

The three of them entered the tent and Sirius and Ginny instantly grabbed a broomstick from the racks. Hermione, however, seemed much more hesitant. Flying wasn't her strong suit and she never really had much luck in said department. She looked awkwardly from the rack to Ginny then back to the rack, not sure if she wanted to try.

Ginny grabbed a broomstick and tossed it to Hermione who caught it with wide eyes, as if it was a basilisk being thrown at her. Ginevra rolled her eyes and took Hermione by the hand, leading her out of the tent with Sirius in pursuit, a giant grin still upon his face, box of Quidditch balls in his arm. The three stepped into the sunlight and saw that Harry and Ron were landing fifteen feet away from them.

Harry's eyes grew big when he saw the chest in Sirius' grasp. He and Ron sauntered over to their friends and put his hand on his hip. "So Sirius...would you like to see how a REAL seeker works?" Harry said, grinning devilishly. Sirius rolled his eyes and set the chest down on the ground. He knew that the young Potter was already a better player than he himself would ever be. But still, he obliged and opened the chest, carefully unlocking the latch that held the snitch in place. As he removed it, the golden snitch's wings expanded, fluttering in his hand. With a grin on his face, Sirius let go, the golden ball hovering teasingly in Harry's face for a second before zipping away into the distance.

Sirius mounted his broom and looked at Harry who re-mounted his broomstick as well. After staring each other down for a few seconds, the two kicked off simultaneously, bolting straight up into the air in a dead race. Sirius stayed constant with his Pronglet for a good five seconds before Harry easily pulled away, rolling to the side and darting to the left.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione looked at the two racing above in the brightly lit sky, all amazed at how fluid Harry was flying, even on an old, worn-down school broomstick. Ron's gaze was slightly different however, more of a longing I-wish-I-could-fly-like-that look. He kicked off the ground as well, flying after the Godfather/Godson combo.

Hermione and Ginny were on the ground still and the brunette still held the broomstick as if it had some contagious disease. Ginny rolled her eyes yet again and mounted her broom. "You can do this love, I know you can, it's just like riding one of those muggle bi-carts, once you learn to do it, you'll be able to do it the rest of your life."

"Bicycles, Ginny...bicycles," Hermione spat, obviously offended at being talked at like a child. Ginny sighed and touched Hermione's hand softly.

"I'm sorry I don't know your muggle devices Hun," Ginny said softly. "But I know you can do this. It is mostly mental, if you think you can do it, then you will. I was scared when I first really learned how to fly, but it comes naturally now. And I'll help you, I won't let you fall."

Hermione grimaced and begrudgingly climbed aboard the broomstick. She was startled as Harry flew close by, in close pursuit by Sirius, then by Ron, who had caught up to the Marauder. Ginny laughed slightly and took Hermione by the hand.

Ginny smiled as their hands clasped together, Hermione squeezing a bit more tightly than normal. The red head turned to her girlfriend and smiled. "Are you ready 'Mione?" She asked reassuringly. Hermione sighed deeply and nodded, taking a hold on the broom stick. Ginny let go of Hermione's hand and started into the sky, turning and hovering 6 feet in the air away from Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them, willing the broom towards the hovering red-head. To her surprise she was able to, for the most part, fly smoothly up into the air, halting to a hover in front of Ginny. The Weasley clapped enthusiastically and leaned over, kissing Hermione on the cheek. The brunette blushed and seemed slightly bashful.

'You did it, you really did it!' Hermione said to herself. For the past few years, after the initial broom lessons, Hermione refused to try and ride a broom. Yet Ginny, like always, was right….it was a lot more mental than actually possessing skill once she let go of her fear she was able to trust herself that she could fly the broom. She seemed like she was able to connect with the broom and it almost became an extension of her hands and her thoughts.

Ginny squealed slightly and took off on her broom, taking a quick lap around the field and coming back to Hermione, who had since landed back on the ground. Ginny flew to the grass and slid off of the broom before it actually had stopped all the way. "You were doing great Hermione! Why did you get off, you can fly now!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Ms. Granger set her broom stick on the ground and walked over to Ginny. "No, I know, love…." She said, reaching Ginny as she wrapped her arms around the petite girl's waist. "I know I can do that. You helped me get over my fear. Now I know I can do it. And that's all I really need to know right? I know I can fly, so if the emergency came up where I needed to fly, I think I would do just fine."

Ginny blinked and stared slightly up for a second. She was constantly getting reminded of not only Hermione's maturity, which she had always had a heightened knack for. No, there was also something new in Hermione. It was almost as if she has a new sense of calmness and of confidence that few attain at a young age. It made her even more irresistible and Ginevra constantly question herself as to how she got so lucky to be with such an amazing girl.

Hermione kissed Ginny softly on the lips and broke off slowly, gazing into Ginny's sparkling bright eyes. Not a day went by when she didn't realize how lucky she was to have someone who loved and cared so much about her. Hermione glanced up at the three guys who were rolling over each other and darting in between one another. She smiled at their antics, looks of pure joy on their faces. Turning to Ginny, she nodded toward the boys who were hovering with Sirius about 40 feet away. "Go join them," She said softly. Just as Ginny was shaking her to try to protest, Hermione interjected. "Really m'love, 'tis alright. Go have fun with them, I'll sit here in this glorious sun and read the book I have in my bag."

Ginny wanted to protest but another stern look from Hermione caused Ginny to not feel as bad. As she mounted her broom and flew away, she kissed her hand, blowing a kiss in Hermione's direction. Not even thinking that she wasn't actually at school, Hermione took out her wand and cast a pink, smoky heart and pushed it in Ginny's direction. The heart hit Ginny and dissipated, the tiny girl giggling as she soared off to meet the boys.

She approached Ron and Harry for a few seconds, Sirius flying in a corkscrew a few feet away. She glanced at Sirius and her eyes got wide, wondering if she could out race the three of them who were all undoubtedly faster than she. Distracting Ron and Harry for just a second she bolted off between them and began her pursuit of the snitch. Ron remained confused as to Ginny's action but Harry had seen that look in the eyes and the anxiousness in that kind of acceleration. She had seen the snitch.

Sirius had come to a halt next to Ron just as Harry bolted after Ginny who had a solid 40 foot start. Harry was all about having fun, but he hated losing, especially when it came down to playing Quidditch. Sirius caught on quick and darted off, Ron finally following suit a few seconds later.

As Ginny soared behind the stands and back into the field area, she pulled up quickly as the snitch had made a sharp turn up, accelerating into the sky. She felt like someone was close, but there is no way they could have caught up that fast. Yet, as she looked around, she saw Harry James Potter, not 5 feet behind her and gaining fast. She put all her effort into willing the broom forwards. Harry pulled up next to her, the same dedicated look upon his face. Sirius travelled another few feet behind and Ron remained a pitiful 20 feet behind.

Harry and Ginny both leaned to the right as the snitch had turned, yet Ginny's position allowed her to gain the right angle to pull in front of Harry and make a grab at the snitch, which happened to be only a few feet from her grasp. As she leaned forward she actually started to pull away from Harry, who seemed puzzled as to how he couldn't catch up to her. Harry tried with all of his might catch up but, with a great display of balance on the broom, Ginevra Molly Weasley became the victor, the golden ball fluttering between the three fingers she had expertly pinched it between.

"YES!" Ginny screamed as she got a better grip on the snitch, holding it firmly in her hand. She pulled up and flipped backwards, flying upside down above Harry and Sirius, and a few seconds later past Ron who had a look of severe dejection upon his face. She bent over backwards again and dived to the grass, looking to make a landing near Hermione. Turning backwards, the red head successfully completed the four turn flip, pulling up slightly and skidding to a halt on the grass.

As she stumbled to her feet, Hermione ran to her and hugged her. The two jumped up and down and kissed as the boys all landed in their vicinity. Ginny beamed and held the snitch out for Harry, Ron, and Sirius to admire. Sirius had a humble look of defeat on his face. While Harry was happy for her, he was visibly upset with himself by getting beat to the snitch. The lanky one, as expected, had a sour look upon his face. He had already tossed his broomstick to the side and had folded his arms across his chest.

Hermione and Ginny paid no attention to the prat and walked over to the chest, Ginny securing the snitch back in its holder. Its' wings stopped fluttering and retracted back into its body. Sirius shut the chest and carried it back into the supply tent while Harry had collected the four broomsticks from everyone. After they had put everything back in the tent the five walked out of the door together and back into the chilly, drafty, Most-Noble House of Black. The door shut behind them and Sirius carefully locked the door behind himself.

As the group walked back down the hall they heard a scream from the kitchen and they started to walk a bit faster, starting down the stairs. The scream came again, however this time it was louder and more vindictive. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HARRY JAMES POTTER! HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! YOU CHILDREN GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, THE LOT OF YOU!"

The teens looked at one another, not sure what the hell the matter was; they had only been gone for a few seconds in real time. Sirius had explained to them that spending an hour in that room was but a few seconds in the real world. There was no way any of them could have broke anything or done anything wrong.

Sirius led the children into the kitchen as Molly glared at all of them. There were three owls in the room; two still had letters tied to their legs. Mrs. Weasley held one of the letters in her hand, her spare hand on her hip. There was a small pile of ashes on the kitchen table, indications that a Howler had exploded on it.

"Apparently…" The mother started, pausing for dramatic effect. "The ministry somehow detected that one of you four committed an act of underage magic in this very house. Now I am not sure how they detected that it was one of you and not one of us adults, but they knew. Now, they had demanded that you surrender your wands but you shall do no such thing. Arthur has gone to the ministry via the Floo Network to talk to a couple of his contacts in the Improper Use of Magic Office. He shall be back any minute, hopefully with good news. It's never a good thing to have to relinquish your wand. Oh my, if one of you wasn't able to continue at sch-"Molly Weasley's voice trailed off as she muttered worriedly, cleaning the table in front of where she was standing.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, neither of them had even removed their wands from their pockets. It must have been one of the girls. Sirius closed his eyes and tilted his head back, slightly sighing as he did so. He had forgot to tell the kids that even though it felt as if they were at school, they wouldn't be able to conjure any magic since they were technically still in London, inside his house. Ginny thought hard about using her wand while in the room but she couldn't recall ever even thinking about it. In fact, no one had used their wan-"

Ginny cut herself short as her mind flashed instantly back to when Hermione had cast her that cute pink heart. Horrified she turned to Hermione to see if she could catch her girlfriend's eye. Hermione's expression and colour looked as though she had just seen a ghost or something completely horrific. The red head calmly took Hermione's hand, rubbing her thumb onto the back of the brunette's hand. But it was too little too late. Hermione whimpered and burst into tears just as the fireplace had turned green, a slightly sooty, yet livid Arthur Weasley appeared, followed by none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards, Esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	6. Chapter 6

As the students looked to the left at the newcomers, they were slightly taking aback, not expecting Dumbledore to show up. Even Sirius and Molly seemed to be slightly stunned at his presence. Arthur walked over to Molly and whispered in her ear for a few seconds, her face turning from worried to slightly more relaxed, though there were still signs of uneasiness upon her face. Dumbledore stood in the same spot, a calm look on his face. After a few seconds he piped up. "Molly, you wouldn't happen to have some of that amazing tea that you make?"

Molly nodded and hurried to the stove, pouring a cup of the steaming drink for the headmaster. She handed it to him and he thanked her politely, sitting down at the table. He took a drink and nodded approvingly, setting the teacup back on the saucer. The room was silent as the children awaited what Dumbledore had to say. It was a good minute before Albus sat up straight in his chair, turning towards the children. He looked at each one of them, yet only looked in Harry's direction for a split second, not even making eye contact. Harry thought this to be weird, but he had known the man for almost 4 years now, he had gotten used to how peculiar his mentor was.

"Apparently…" Albus started, taking another sip from his tea. "One of you used magic while in this house. Now, normally the ministry has a hard time telling if magic used in a house is an adult or an under-age child and they rely on parents to keep underage wizards and witches from using magic outside of school. However, I am guessing that you four ventured into Sirius' Reflective Location room and, feeling as though you were on Hogwarts' school grounds, felt comfortable enough to produce one Smoke Charm, in the form of a heart."

Hermione's eyes sunk to the floor, afraid to make eye contact with Dumbledore. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. How could she have used her wand while not in school? It was so unlike her to do so. She did smile slightly as she recalled the event; the look of happiness on Ginny's face was priceless.

Sirius was taken aback when he heard Dumbledore mention his most prized room in the house. He was sure that he had never told anyone about it besides the Marauders and his Pronglet and friends. But, Dumbledore was a man of great mystery, one of the smartest most-powerful wizards in the world. As Sirius thought about it though, he wasn't as surprised as when he had heard Dumbledore first mention it. The more he was around the man, the more he realized that Dumbledore was pretty close to being all-knowing.

"So it seems that, while in the Reflective Location Room, which might I add Sirius, is one of the rarest things that a wizard could possess, one of you procured the charm. And since I highly doubt Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley would be producing that charm, as lovely as it is, I assume it was on of you two?" Dumbledore said, looking in the direction of Ginny and Hermione.

The girls looked at each other, hands still intertwined and Hermione spoke softly. "It was me Professor. I was the one who did it…." Ginny gave the brunette's hand a soft squeeze, feeling that Hermione was completely embarrassed and ashamed by her actions.

Albus stood up sharply from his chair and turned his back on the crowd, gazing into the fire. "It has been said, over the years, that the Ministry has a direct connection to all of the Reflective Location Room's in existence. It is also rumoured that no more than 10 are left in existence so no doubt the Ministry can keep a close eye on what goes on in said rooms." The ancient wizard stroked his beard, his mind obviously racing, trying to make sense of what happened. He turned back to the group and walked slowly towards the young Granger.

"Professor I really am sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. Ginny was being cute and I just subconsciously pulled out my wand and-" Hermione was abruptly cut off by Dumbledore's hand which was poised in a 'stop' position asking for silence. She cut off her thought mid sentence and Dumbledore studied her.

Dumbledore could tell she was genuinely sorry and that it was an accident. "Well Ms. Granger…you have a hearing at the ministry next Tuesday at 10 AM sharp. I will accompany you to the hearing as well as your father. As of right now, no one else will be coming and I expect you to respect my decision. I'm sure that everything will go just fine however. But alas I am a busy man with business to take care of so I shall be taking my leave." Dumbledore drew his wand from his pocket and smiled in Mrs. Weasley's direction. "And as always Molly, thank you for the cup of tea. It was exactly what I needed at this point in time. Now if only I had a chocolate frog or two…" His voice trailed off and with a wink he dissaparated silently, no crack or pop accompanying his disappearance.

After Dumbledore had dissaparated, Hermione sat down on at the table. She looked as though she would be able to hold herself together but after a few seconds she began sobbing, her head falling into her hands. Ginny quickly sat down next to her girlfriend and took her hand into her own, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Molly shifted uncomfortably and took a sharp inhale of breath as if to say something. However, Ginny gave her a sharp glare as if to say, "Not right now mum, this is NOT the time." Mrs. Weasley settled back against the refrigerator and didn't say anything about the couple's actions. Hermione continued to sob as Harry, Ron, and Sirius had all walked over to her by now, offering soft pats on the shoulders and words of encouragement.

A few minutes had gone by and Arthur had since excused himself and went back to the Ministry via the Floo Network. Molly had left the room, muttering about laundry and Sirius had retired back to his room, giving the friends some alone time. Ginny looked up at Ron and Harry with sympathetic eyes and the two caught the hint, leaving the kitchen as well.

Hermione eventually lifted her head out of her hands and looked up at Ginny. Her mascara and a bit of eyeliner had started to run down her face and Ginny gave her a soft "Aww," brushing the brunette's face off with her own sleeve. Hermione sniffed and leaned over, placing her head on Ginny's shoulder. The red head scooted her chair right against Hermione and put a reassuring arm around her girlfriend, holding her close, even if it was a slightly awkward angle.

"Everything is going to be alright 'Mione, I promise you. Anyone could have made that mistake. And I bet a few underage students _have_ made the mistake. We can get through this m'love, there's no reason to get all upset at the moment. We will take this head-on next week yah? There's nothing we can do about it at the moment. Why don't we head upstairs and lay down? You can read or nap, or we can chat about whatever you would like. Whatever you need me for, I am here." Ginny kissed Hermione on top of her head sweetly and rubbed the brunette's shoulder with her hand. Hermione nodded a few times but remained where she was, sniffing a couple times.

After a few more minutes had again elapsed, a now silent Hermione seemed to have dozed off on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny softly shook Hermione awake and smiled. "Why don't we head upstairs? Come with me love, let's go lay down." Hermione nodded and the two stood up together. After pushing their chairs back in, something Molly always got upset about, they headed out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

As they neared the end of the hall, they entered the room the Ginny was living in and closed the door behind them. Molly wanted them to leave the door open but Ginny had about had it with her mother's controlling nature. She wanted her mum to trust her. Yes, they had been dating a while and did love each other, but they weren't sexually active; something that did not appear to change in the near future either.

The two girls walked over to the closet and changed into some clothes that they were more comfortable in. Hermione had donned a slightly over sized Harpies t-shirt and pajama bottoms while Ginny stuck with her trademark cami and small cotton shorts. They then walked over to the bed and climbed in together, snuggling close as they held each other. Hermione closed her eyes and muttered a soft but sincere "I love you" to Ginny. Ginevra smiled and rested her hand on Hermione's leg.

"I love you too Hermione." She said softly. The two kissed again softly and Hermione drifted off to sleep soon after that. As peaceful as Hermione looked, Ginny still sensed that there was an aura of uneasiness surrounding the brunette. After giving Hermione a soft kiss on the cheek, Ginny's eyes started to close as she tried her hardest to keep the thoughts of how this was her own fault out of her head. She eventually pushed them aside and was able to fall asleep as well.

Her dream started out fuzzy but eventually focused into a reminiscence of when she first felt the feelings of being more than a friend towards Hermione. She was in her first year at Hogwarts, before she had even received Tom Riddle's diary. It had only happened two years ago, though it had seemed like ages ago. A small smile crept upon Ginny's face as she slept, the two girls keeping each other warm as the afternoon wore on.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny awoke to knock at the door. She sat up and Hermione stirred in her sleep. "Jussa momen..." Ginny mumbled sleepily. She pulled the covers back and stood up, walking slowly to the bedroom door. She grabbed her bathroom robe and slipped it on, opening the door a few inches. Mrs. Weasley stood outside, wringing her hands slightly. Ginny yawned and smiled slightly. "'ello Mum." She said.

Molly Weasley smiled and looked at her only daughter. "Oh hi Ginny dear. I was just wondering if you and Hermione were awake yet, it's nearly supper time." Ginny opened the door halfway and walked through it into the hall, closing the door behind her. She wrapped her robe around her body tighter, the drafty, slightly chilly hallway making her warm body shiver slightly.

"Hermione is still asleep, she's been through a lot in the past couple days." Ginny looked awkwardly down the hall and then back to her mother. "Is there something you need Mum?" the red head asked softly, wanting to go curl back in bed with Hermione. But Mrs. Weasley was still standing there so she obviously had something else on her mind.

"Well yes love, actually. Did you want to go down to the kitchen and have a cup of tea with me?" Molly said nervously, more of a command than a question. Ginny looked longingly back at her bedroom door but nodded, taking a couple steps down the hall. Mrs. Weasley followed behind her daughter and caught up to her at the top of the stairs. The two descended the stairs together and made their way into the kitchen.

Ginny sat down at the table and pulled her robe around her body again. Molly hurried to the stove and put the kettle on, walking to the fridge to get milk and sugar from the pantry. Ginny put her head down on the table, wishing she had stayed with Hermione. After a couple minutes, Mrs. Weasley had two steaming cups of tea, prepared the way both of them like it.

Sitting down at the table, Molly handed Ginny her tea and took a sip from her own. Not starting the conversation, she sat there slightly uncomfortable as she continued to sip on her tea.

Ginny finally rolled her eyes and looked at her mother. "Well obviously you have something to say Mum so go ahead and get it out already," she muttered irritatedly. Why did her mother have to always make things more difficult then they actually were? Molly cleared her throat and nodded, turning to her daughter.

"Well I just wanted to talk...you know. Mother to daughter. It's been a while since we've chatted and I just want to know what's going on in your life and how you're doing." Ginny rolled her eyes on the inside but made sure not to let her mother see it on the outside. She also easily read through Mrs. Weasley's cryptic question. She was only wondering how she and Hermione were doing. Of course she wanted tot talk about this right now. Why couldn't she just accept it and let it go? Why did she always have to know every little thing that went on between her and her girlfriend?

Ginny sighed and took a drink from her tea, looking at Mrs. Weasley. "Mum, if you want to talk about me and Hermione then just say that, you don't need to be all cryptic about it." The youngest Weasley folded her arms and sat back in her chair, raising an eyebrow at Mrs. Weasley. This is the way it always happened. Mrs Weasley would want to "talk to Ginny about what was going on in her life." What she really meant was "How are you and Hermione doing? Why are you gay? Why did this have to happen to my daughter? Why me?" 'Okay...' Ginny thought to herself, 'Give mum some credit, she doesn't actually hate you and how you are, she just doesn't understand.'

Almost as if on cue, Mrs. Weasley gained an air of confidence and looked at her daughter, setting her teacup back onto its' saucer. "Look...Ginevra dear...It's not that I hate you or Hermione or anyone who chooses to be that way for that matter. It's just that I don't understand how it is to be that way because I myself am as far away from that as possible."

This time Ginny rolled her eyes right in front of her mother. Of course she didn't understand how 'us people.' She still holds onto the common misconception that we _choose_ to be this way. An extremely small amount of gay people, at least the ones that Ginny knew, actually chose to be gay. For her, it was definitely something she was born with. She was never attracted to boys. And she wasn't attracted to girls either, not until she turned 12 and noticed that girls got her excited and boys did nothing for her.

"Mum..." Ginny started, slightly annoyed. "I've told you a hundred times...being gay is not something that I chose to do. It's just who I am and how I am. And it's the same with Hermione. For as long as she can remember she has been attracted to girls as well. AND..." she started, hoping to save her mum some embarrassment. "No, we haven't had sex yet. We haven't done anything sexual yet and I don't think we plan on doing it anytime soon, so that's something you need not worry about." She knew how hard it was for her mother to talk to her about this, and Ginny wasn't a mean person. Ginny also knew that Molly was going to bring this up next, she could see it in the Weasley mothers' eyes.

Molly Weasley gave her daughter a weak smile. While it was refreshing not having to be the one to awkwardly bring it up, it was still a bit unnerving to hear her baby talk about subjects this deep so openly. Ginevra had always been really mature for her age. But Molly was having a hard time letting her youngest go. It was hard to watch her grow up so much more quickly than any of the boys had.

The two Weasleys sat there for a few minutes, sipping their tea. Ginny, more than ever, wanted to be back in bed with Hermione right now, close to the only person she felt that truly loved her for who she was. She was about to ask to excuse herself when Mrs. Weasley sniffed, putting a hand up to her face so she could wipe a few tears away. Ginny looked towards her mother, puzzled slightly. "Mum is everything ok?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, standing up from the table to pour herself another cup of tea. She sniffled a bit and walked back to the table, setting her cup on top of it. Ginny stood up and walked over to her, giving her a small hug. She wasn't sure what was wrong or how to help her mother, but hugging her felt like the right thing to do at the moment. Mrs. Weasley hugged the little girl back and weeped softly into the red-heads hair. Ginny, unsure what to do, just patted her mom on the back as Mrs. Weasley continued to embrace the child.

"I'm so sorry Ginny..." Mrs. Weasley said softly as she let go of her daughter, looking her in the eyes. "I've been the opposite of what a mother should be. I've been bitter and angry at myself, thinking that you being...gay...was my fault. I felt like it was something I did in raising you. The inner battle I've had with myself has torn me apart. But I realize now...it's who you are...it's how you are and I had no influence on it one way or another. Just because I was raised to be against that way of life, doesn't mean I should neglect and alienate my own daughter. I love you with all my heart Ginny, and I want you to know that from now on I am okay with your life choice. Hermione is an amazing girl and I can see how happy she makes you. Just promise me that you will do everything in your power not to get hurt. When you're away at school I have no control over you. School is where you grow and mature as a witch and I can't wait to see how amazing of a person you become Ginevra."

Ginny stood there, slightly stunned by the conversation she just had with her mother. Was she really okay with it or was she saying this just to throw Ginny off? As soon as that thought entered her head she shook it away from her mind. He mother was being sincere and Ginny kicked herself for even thinking that thought. She smiled and gave her mom a big hug, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Thanks mum...that really means a lot coming from you. I've waited almost two years for you to say that, and now that I hear it I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted off my heart and my mind."

The youngest Weasley hugged her mother again and took a step towards the kitchen door. She stopped and turned back to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm going to go back to my room...is that okay.?" Mrs. Weasley nodded, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Of course dear...you two can come down and have some food whenever you feel like it. I'll put the leftovers back into the fridge." Ginny smiled and muttered a small thanks. She turned and was halfway through the door when Mrs. Weasley piped up again. "Oh and Ginevra?"

Ginny stopped in the doorway and looked back at Molly. "Yes mum?" she said sweetly.

"Why don't you lock your bedroom door when you go back so that no one else bothers you two while you rest."

Ginny's jaw literally dropped an inch or two and she nodded, heading out of the kitchen and into the foyer. Bewildered, she ascended the stairs and turned right at the top, heading towards the end of the hall. She opened the door still in amazement, and closed it behind her, locking the handle as she did so.

"Ginny what are you doing? You know we can't even really shut the door, let alone lock it..." came a small voice form the bed in the corner. Ginny turned around to see Hermione sitting up in the bed, a puzzled look on her face. Ginny ignored what she said and floated slowly over to the bed. She sat on it next to Hermione, her jaw finally closing back up. Hermione again mentioned the door to her but Ginny waved her off, laying back onto the brunette's stomach.

"I just had the most peculiar conversation with my mother..." she stammered slightly. Ginny turned to Hermione, an incredulous look still on the red head's face.

Hermione wasn't sure what Ginny was exactly talking about, but she did however glance nervously towards the locked door, not wanting to incur the wrath of Mrs. Weasley should she come back up. The brunette pointed to the door and looked to Ginny. "Ginny please the door, its loc-"

"It's not against the rules any more, Hermione..." she interrupted, brain swimming at how simply talking to her mom about what was going on her life made the difference in her accepting of her daughter. "Mum said we could lock the door so no one bothers us. She said it would make it easier for us to rest."

The brunette drooped her pointing finger and brought it back to her own chest, a puzzled look back upon her face. "But. Your mom doesn't even like us hangi-"

"But her and I talked. Just now, down in the kitchen. She said that she is starting to understand and be accepting of us as a couple." Ginny interjected yet again. She finished the rest of the story and Hermione laid back on her back, exhaling sharply.

"So what, now we are treated with the same amount of respect and privileges than all of your brothers and their girlfriends?" Hermione spat, slightly bitter towards the red head.

Ginny was taken aback at how Hermione was taking the news. Did she mess up the story? Because she certainly thought this was an amazing step in them being able to have a normal relationship. "Hermione, this is a good thing...mum understands that it's not her fault from neglected upbringing or whatever the fuck she said. She knows that this is just the way we are. And she also recognizes that we love each other, so we have to be doing something right, Love."

Hermione nodded smiling softly. Her girlfriend had a point. They could now walk around and be comfortable with everything they did with out having to be on 'Molly Watch.' But it still bugged her that this basically meant that for the past two years Mrs. Weasley had been putting up a front and trying to act like she was at least semi-ok with everything going on between herself and Ginny. Still, this made Hermione smile. She could hold Ginny's hand wherever now and kiss her when something made her happy. She turned to the red head and slowly pulled her up to the head of the bed with her.

Ginny giggled softly as she was drug up the bed, coming to a stop in a semi-fetal position. She looked up at Hermione and made a fishy face with crossed eyes. Hermione threw her head back and giggled, though she mis-judged how close she was to the wall and THUD! Her head hit the wall forcefully and both stopped laughing for a couple seconds. Then they looked at each other,making eye contact and burst into a fit of giggles.

Hermione reached for her head with her hand to make sure her brain wasn't falling out. It smarted like a bitch but she continued to laugh. The laugher actually made the pain feel dull and her and Ginny rolled around the bed laughing. Ginny giggled and rolled onto Hermione, kissing her softly. Hermione gave a small laugh and kissed her back, pulling the red head off of her knees so she was laying on Hermione. The two girls started to kiss slower and deeper, Hermione's tongue slipping into Ginny's mouth slowly. Ginny let out a super tiny moan and met Hermione's tongue with her own. Hermione's hands slipped into Ginny's back pockets as she pulled the girl in even closer.

This caught Ginny off guard and she broke off the kiss with a startled scream. She covered her mouth and giggled, hitting Hermione playfully on the arm. "Hermione!" She exclaimed. "Don't do that, it scared me!" Hermione laughed and threw the red head off her onto the other side of the bed. Hermione turned on her side so she could face Ginny and grinned devilishly.

"You know I can't stand not touching you Gine...ehhhhh." she said, half saving herself from saying Ginevra instead of Ginny. She smiled nervously and continued. "I love you so much. Your smile, your eyes, your attitude. Your love for me, your understanding of my situations. Your lips and your arse, both of those are important too, don't forget about those." Hermione winked at Ginny and Ginny gave her trade-mark high pitched giggle. The two girls scooted closer and held each other, intertwining their legs together.

"Ow, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as her legs were pricked by Hermione's legs. "Merlin's beard 'Mione, haven't shaved in a week or so eh?" Ginny folded her legs up into her body and Hermione put and put her arm around the petite Weasley.

"Actually it's been almost two weeks for your information Miss my-legs-are-smooth-everyday." Hermione said laughing softly, kissing Ginny on her nose. The two kissed softly and closed their eyes, holding each other, lips softly touching.

After they kissed for a good 15 seconds (they had both gotten pretty good at being able t o breath through their noses while kissing) they both pulled away, laying their heads down on their respective pillows, facing each other.

"Ginevra...I think that...I think I'm full blown in-love with you..." Hermione said softly, taking Ginny's hand into her own. She hadn't known what had pushed her to saying that, however she felt like it was the perfect time to say such a thing.

Ginny gasped slightly and stared at Hermione. She was mad for a split second at Hermione's usage of her full name but that instantly blew away from her thoughts as she heard Hermione say that she was in love with her. Unsure if she had heard right she sat still for a few seconds looking at Hermione. Seeing the serious look on her face, Ginny knew she wasn't joking and pursed her lips to one side. Thinking for just a second she ran multiple thoughts through her mind at once. Smiling as she came to a conclusion, she leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips softly, touching her hand to the brunette's cheek.

"Hermione...my love...I am absolutely, one hundred percent in love with you too." Both the girls grinned and took ahold of each other, kissing each other passionately as both of their eyes slowly closed. Ginny had never done any drugs but felt as if she was high. The rush she was feeling was unlike any other. She was kissing the person she loved the most in this world and she just found out that Hermione was as in love with her as she was in love with the brunette.

Ginny pushed Hermione onto her back and climbed on top, slipping her cami off. She continued kissing Hermione with just her sports bra and cotton shorts on. Hermione gasped ever so slightly at seeing more of Ginny's skin that she had ever seen before. But as the initial shock wore off, she pulled Ginny in closer, her own tongue exploring the Weasley's mouth. Hermione reached downwards and with full awareness of what she was doing, slipping her own shirt towards her own head, only breaking the kiss for a second as she slipped it off. Ginny stared down, remembering that Hermione didn't wear any sort of bra when she slept. Reaching behind her, Ginny grabbed the comforter and pulled it up over them.

Kissing her once again, Ginny's body shivered at the feeling of their stomachs touching. Both of their warm skins touching sent electricity through Ginny's body as she kissed Hermione deeper, pushing her lower body into Hermione's own. Reaching a had up, and after a small second of hesitation, placed her hand softly on Hermione's breast. Both girls gasped together though for different reasons. Hermione gasped because Ginny's soft touch had surprised her. Ginny however, gasped because she was surprised at how firm and smooth Hermione's breasts were.

Ginny bit her lip before going back into the kiss with Hermione, her hand squeezing the brunette's breast softly. Hermione let out another soft moan through the kiss and slipped her hand down into Ginny's shorts, squeezing Ginny's ass softly. Ginny gasped, surprised but continued the kiss, urging Hermione to continue what she was doing by sliding up and down slowly a few inches.

Hermione let out a full moan this time and took her hand out of the back of Ginny's shorts. She, in turn, placed both of her hands on the outside of Ginny's shorts, pulling the girls midsection into her own, only a couple layers left separating the two. Both of then knew this was the furthest they had ever gone, yet the moment felt perfect. Neither was nervous or uncomfortable around the other, and Ginny began to drift away in the moment of ecstasy.

Hermione reached up and slipped her fingers under the bottom of Ginny's sports bra. When the Weasley didn't move to stop her she slowly slipped it off of her body, kissing her again almost immediately. Ginny grabbed Hermione's head and pulled her into the kiss deeper, the two girls oblivious to anything else going on around them. They both eventually opened their eyes during the kiss, both hungry, both longing for more. Yet neither initiated any more taking off of the clothes.

Ginny rolled off of Hermione, pulling the brunette onto her side. She pressed their bodies close together and kissed Hermione again, slipping Granger's pajama bottoms off, intertwining their legs together after she did so. Both girls' bodies tensed as they basically felt their whole bodies' skin touching each other.

Hermione started to feel beads of sweat form on her brow and threw the covers off of them. She turned back to Ginny and kissed her again, holding the small red head close to her own body. As their legs squeezed together and their chests pressed together, the two girls felt their bodies begin to get warm, longing to be even closer to each other.

Ginny stopped kissing Hermione for a second and looked into the girls' eyes, panting softly. "Hun, no more, let's stop right here..." She loved Hermione but she was not ready to go any more, this wasn't the perfect moment. She had often had re-curing dreams of the perfect moment and this 100% was NOT it. Hermione nodded and pulled Ginny back into her kissing her softly, the two closer together than they had ever been before.

A good 15 minutes of groping and kissing had gone by before both girls pulled away from each other. Hermione pulled the comforter back up over their almost nude bodies. Both of the girls lay facing each other, hands holding tightly together. "I'm so glad you are in my life Hermione Jean Granger..." Ginny said softly as she kissed the brunette on her forehead.

Hermione smirked and closed her eyes as Ginny's soft lips touched her bare skin. She truly did love the fiery red-head and opened her eyes, finding Ginny's. "Ginny, I am so glad that you are in my life as well. I would hate to have spent the last two years with out you...And I hope to spend many more with you."

Ginny beamed from ear to ear and looked at her wristwatch which was on the night stand. It was almost 8 o'clock and Ginny didn't want to risk anyone coming to their room, even though her mother had probably told everyone to leave them be until they were ready to come back out. "We should get these silly clothes back on and head downstairs. Mum made supper and I'm starting to get hungry."

Hermione Granger nodded and gave Ginny one last kiss before standing up to go to the closet. Ginny admired Hermione's body, simple gray cotton boy shorts and all. After giving a soft whistle to Hermione she smirked, standing up from the bed as well, following her girlfriend to her own closet. "You know Hermione...You _do_ have your own clothes in the trunks in your room." Ginny said teasingly. She didn't mind sharing her clothes at all with Hermione and was glad that she could raid Hermione's closet when she wanted to.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Ginny. Both girls were strangely comfortable with each others' almost naked bodies, something that made both of them feel really good about the direction their relationship was heading in. Ginny looked at Hermione's breasts and then back to her own.

"Ugh, I'm so jealous of you Hermione...I wish I had your tits and not these little things." She muttered motioning to her own breasts. Hermione gave a soft laugh and kissed the red-heads neck softly, making Ginny melt just a bit.

"There is nothing wrong with yours Ginny! I absolutely love them and in the grand scheme of things, that's all the really matters, aye?" Hermione said softly, hooking her own bra. She twisted the bra halfway around her body and pulled it up, pushing her arms through the straps.

Ginny followed suit and pulled her favorite black sports bra over her head. She grabbed a simple white cami and forest green hoodie, pulling them on before she pulled sweats on over her shorts. She grabbed a hair tie that was on the floor of the closet and pulled her hair back, putting it into a messy ponytail.

Hermione however, not one to dress too casual outside of her bedroom or common room, put on a pair of her own jeans that had earlier found their way into Ginny's room and three different camis, followed by a deep purple v-neck sweater. Ginny looked at Hermione's clothes as the brunette brushed out her bushy hair. She smirked and giggled slightly. "Well at least you're not wearing the CUV again Hermione," She teased slightly, waiting for the trademark Hermione eye roll and sigh.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed which made Ginny fall back onto the bed in a fit of laughter. Hermione was fairly predictable, but every once in a while she did something random and out of the ordinary. It kept Ginny guessing and on her toes, something that Ginny loved.

The brunette looked at Ginny and threw the hair brush at her. "Stop laughing, I don't laugh at the way you dress!" Ginny continued to laugh and Hermione ran at her, jumping on her on the bed. The two girls giggled as they tickled each other, ending the small tickle fight with a small kiss. Hermione stood up off of Ginny and offered her arms as leverage to stand up. Ginny smirked and took Hermione's hands in her own, heaving herself off of her own bed. She made a silly face at Hermione who pinched at Ginny's back a few times, causing the red head to scamper quickly to the door.

Ginny opened the door and stood in the doorway. She leaned on one leg and bent over slightly, angling her face up at Hermione. She bit her lip and tousled her hair sexily as Hermione gasped, reaching for the hair brush. She threw it at Ginny, narrowly missing the small girl. Ginny's mouth gaped and she simply said "Bitch..." Hermione jumped up off the bed and lunged for Ginny, narrowly missing Ginny's sweatshirt as the Weasley yelped, running down the hall. Hermione was however in hot pursuit and nearly caught her girlfriend at the top of the stairs.

She would have succeeded if Ginny had run down the stairs. However, Ginny jumped up, her butt landing on the wooden stairway rail. She slid down the handrail swiftly and hopped off hurrying away into the kitchen, giggling as she went. Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips. "That sneaky little bugger..." Hermione muttered as she started down the stairs and towards the kitchen, hoping it was something she would enjoy eating.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen and, to their relief, saw only Harry and Ron in the room. The two girls, glowing with a newly energized love (or maybe a bit of sweat still remained from the events that had transpired not 15 minutes ago), walked to the table and sat on the opposite side of the boys. Molly had left out two bowls and there was still a pot of some soup or stew bubbling on the stove from supper.

Hermione made a happy face and channeled her inner girly girl, clapping a few times with open palms. It had been a month since she had eaten a meal that was prepared by Mrs. Weasley. And Molly's stews and soups had always been, since the beginning, some of her favorite things to eat. "Geez 'Mione, it's only a bit of stew, no need to get overly excited," Ron said, snorting as he turned to Harry for a bit of confirmation of what the red head had perceived in his mind to be a 'joke.'

"And that, boys and girls, is my best mate..." Harry gave Ron one overly loud sympathy laugh and turned his head towards the girls, rolling his eyes and shaking his head disapprovingly. The girls giggled and Harry joined in, laughing openly at Ron. Don't get him wrong, Ron was and would probably always be his best mate, but sometimes he just didn't know when to hold his tongue.

Ron scoffed at Harry for not siding with him and folded his arms across his chest.. He narrowed his eyes and sunk back into his chair sulkily, sour look upon his face he sighed loudly and sunk even lower into his chair, accepting the fact that he just wasn't that funny.

Hermione stood up and grabbed the bowls from the table, taking a step towards the stove to get some stew for her and her girlfriend. Ginny started to stand up but Hermione put her hand on the red-head's shoulder, pushing her back down softly. "No Ginny it's ok, I've got this one, it is just some stew so I can handle it.

The youngest Weasley thought about protesting but decided to just keep he mouth shut. It was rare when Hermione did something of this nature, so she was going to bask in it while she could. Hermione returned with two bowls of steaming beef and potato stew. She set Ginny's bowl in front of her on the table and sat down in her own chair, placing her own bowl in front of her.

Ginny reached to the other end of the table and grabbed a couple spoons, handing one to Hermione. As the girls ate, they filled in Harry and Ron about the conversation that happened between Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. After the conversation was over, Harry and Ron both had the reaction that Ginny had; their mouths were hanging open at least an inch, dumbstruck looks upon their faces. "Bloody 'ell..." Ron muttered as he leaned back in his chair, stretching his lanky arms over his head. He sat back up and hunched over the table, leaning closer to the girls. "So does that mean that...you know...you guys like...did it?"

"NO!" the girls shouted in unison, disgusted looks on their faces. "For heaven's sake Ron, why can't you just have a normal conversation without saying something rude, or demeaning, or just plain gross. Harry hit him for me please, little fuck needs to learn manners when he is talking to elegant ladies such as us." Ginny said with a tone of faux elegance. The couple giggled softly but bust out into laughter when Harry actually nodded and hit Ron hard on the back of his head with his palm.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed. "What did you do that for mate! That bloody well hurt, if she told you to kick me in my galleons would you!" Harry shrug and shook his head.

"No he probably wouldn't but I can do that for myself!" Ginny exclaimed as she reached across the table with her her foot, kicking Ron in the groin. He instantly reached down to grab his balls, which were already starting to smart.

The girls started to laugh again as they collapsed against the back of their chairs. Ginny, whose feet came within an inch of actually touching the ground in the tall chairs, kicked her feet in the air gleefully a s she giggled with Hermione. Harry, knowing firsthand how painful such a well-aimed kick can be, tried to feel sorry for Ron, and he had to stifle a laugh.

After a few minutes, the laughing had subsided and Sirius walked through the kitchen door. He saw the four sitting at the table and he was taken back to the days when he would walk sit at the same table with Remus, James, and Peter. Who knew...maybe these four had marauder material deep within their close knit circle. They had proven that the had the makings of being Marauders in the past four years, and in some ways had surpassed anything that he, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs had ever accomplished while still at Hogwarts. He glanced at Harry and smiled, sitting down into the chair next to him.

"So my Pronglet, what is so funny? I've heard the lot of you laughing for the past 5 minutes upstairs and thought I'd come down and see what is going on." Sirius reached for his glass of water that he had left on the table from dinner. He was amazed that it was still there, especially with the way that Molly liked to clean things. He took a drink and looked at the two girls. They were looking at each other longingly, hands laced together, softly resting on the table. This sight gave him another flashback of sitting at the Gryffindor table across from James and Lily, the two were always giving each other the same looks of longing and love. Sirius had longed to have such a companion, but his life didn't exactly turn out the way he wanted it to. Snapping out of the memory he turned his attention to Harry who had started to explain what happened.

Sirius laughed as Harry finished up the story."Ron, I feel for you mate, I really do. It's never pleasant to experience that." He finished off his glass of water and continued talking. "But, you did sort of set yourself up for that one. I mean, every guy knows to not give a girl any reason to kick him in the sack." Sirius paused, realizing he had used some language that Molly would not have approved of around the children. But none of the four seemed to be taken aback by what he said, they just all started to laugh at Ron's previous misfortune. Even Ron joined in, seeing the irony of the situation.

"Oh, Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed loudly as she turned her attention to the Animagus, hand still clasping Ginny's. "Ginny and her Mum had a conversation earlier. The gist of the half hour conversation is that Mrs. Weasley has apparently accepted that Ginny is gay and she came to the realization that it wasn't her fault or anything she did wrong with her parenting. Ginny and I have her permission to be as close as we can be to a 'normal couple'...whatever that means." Hermione finished. She turned to Ginny and smiled, the two kissing softly.

Sirius beamed and stood up, clapping his hands once rather loudly. "Well this definitely calls for a celebration! And I have just the thing..." He hurried out of the kitchen's back door and the four teens heard him descend the stairs around to the basement. He returned thirty seconds later with a cardboard case of what looked like bottles of beer in his hand. He set the chilled case down on the table and smiled.

Ginny and the others looked at the case with amazement. Was he going to really give them beer in the house, especially in the kitchen where any other adult could easily walk in? Sirius Black opened up the case and the four friends all craned their necks a little bit to get a better look. When Sirius withdrew his hand from the case his fingers grasped on to none other than...

"BUTTERBEER!" the four said in an almost eerie unison. The five witches and wizards began laughing as padfoot opened the bottles, passing them to the teens. He sat down and took a long drink from the beverage, the liquid warming his insides as he felt it travel through his body. The others had taken a drink or two from their own and must have felt the same thing as Sirius because they all had semi-sunken into their chairs, happy smiles on their faces.

"I agree, it's no firewhisky, but it will get the job done for this purpose. Besides, you four haven't ever had firewhisky so you don't even know any different. And I pretty just much rendered my own statement pointelss so I'm going to shut the hell up now." Sirius took another drink from his bottle as the four teens laughed. They were thankful that Sirius included the last sentence because they were on their way to laughing anyway. If only Sirius knew how much firewhisky they have consumed, especially in the past 4 months.

Ginny closed her eyes and danced in her chair to a song that had popped in her head. She couldn't believe how amazing her day had been. Not only had her relationship with Hermione grown exponentially, her mother was actually accepting and okay with her and Hermione being together. Ginny never thought that her Mum would ever be accepting that ginyn was a lesbian. And to top it all off, she was enjoying her second favorite drink in the world with 4 of her favorite people in all the world. She looked over in Hermione's direction and the brunette turned her head to face Ginny when she realized the red head was looking at her.

The whole time they had been in the kitchen , somehow, as if by magic, the two girls' chairs had slid together, basically morphing into one giant chair. Ginny giggled and leaned over, kissing Hermione softly on the lips. The brunette smiled underneath the kiss and took her hand, placing it softly on Ginny's cheek. The three guys, also euphoric from the drink, made fake gagging and 'Ewww' noises. As was tradition, the girls lifted up their free hands and flipped them off, giggling under the kiss. The boys laughed and the girls eventually broke of the kiss. Ginny bit her lip softly as she pulled her head away from Hermione's and the brunette looked at her girlfriend with longing eyes. After giving Ginny a small wink, the red-head gave Hermione her trademark cross-eyed fishy face. The girls both started laughing and, when they had finally calmed down enough to hold a straight face, they finished off their butter beers.

Harry, Ron and Sirius had all grabbed another drink from the case already, they had had time to actually drink their drinks while the girls were snogging each other. Sirius had popped off the tops to two of them and handed the bottles to the girls who immediately took a drink. Ginny looked around and noticed that the twins hadn't showed up yet. Whenever the noises of laughter and bottles being popped open emitted from the kitchen, they seemed to pop out of nowhere, ready to join the party. Perhaps they were doing some more of their god awful expiriments in their bedroom.

Ginny shrugged off the thought and was actually kind of glad that the twins werent here, it was just more for them to drink. They wouldnt have been able to all get a second one if the twins were there. Ginny giggled out loud at her thought process. Hermion stopped for a couple seconds and looked at her but eventually shrugging it off, figuring that she had laughed at something she had just thought about.

Ron and Harry were deep in a discussion about, surprise, quidditch. Ron was saying something about how he wanted to try out and Harry was genuinely being supportive of the notion. There was a keeper spot open on the team now that Oliver Wood had moved on from Hogwarts. And that just happened to be Ron's favorite positon. It wasn't necessarily by choice though. He was the youngest of 6 boys so he was always designated to be the keeper while the others got to play with the quaffle.

Sirius seemed to be in his own little land. He was working on his third butter beer already and had his eyes closed. He was leaning back in his chair and seemed to be reminiscing of the old days yet again. Back when he and the rest of the marauders were at hogwarts. Back before Voldemort had risen to power. Back before Lily and James had to sacrifice their lives to save the little Pronglet. Back before he was falsly accused of murdering the Muggles that Pettigrew had destroyed. Back before his horrific stint at azkaban where his whole life was nearly sucked out of him. Back in the old days, when everything was easy and nice. While he seemed to always be longing to go back to those days, he was thankful that he was in a safe place with people who cared about him. Sure he had extremely few chances to wander out in to the real world. But every time he seemed to get the itch to venture out into london or back to diagon alley, the memories of being in his cell at Azkaban was enough for him to stay inside. Most of the time.

Hermione was smiling, not thinking of the impending hearing or the upcoming year at Hogwarts. She was remeniscing about the past two years she had experienced at Hogwarts. They were definitely the best two years of her life, meeting Ginny being the highlight of those two glorious years. She could feel, and often felt, that the next few years were going to be more difficult however. The wizarding world had a different feel to it. More people lived in fear and even though the ministry refused to accept the fact that Voldemort was back, she herself believed Harry and Dumbledore one hundred percent. She had believed it from the beginning, not one doubt ever entering her mind. She was ready, however to take on what ever might be coming her way. Her friends' parents and their friends had lived through the worst period of time that the wizarding world had ever experienced, and she felt as if though her generation's time was coming to deal with their own wizarding war.

Ginny sat in her chair, her feet pulled up into the seat. Her knees were touching her chest and she placed her chin onto her knees. There was still music running through her head and she herself was thinking about what it would like to play quidditch for real at Hogwarts. To fly around the pitch in her gold and maroon robes, passing the ball back and forth, dodging bludgers. A grin came across her face and she nodded her head again, glorious music appearing in her mind again. She sang along in her head and reached out for Hermione's hand. It took her a few seconds but she finally found it, lacing her hand in between her own.

The five friends sat at the table and enjoyed the rest of their butterbeer. Sirius eventually collected up the bottles, placing them all back into the cardboard case. He stood up from the table and picked up the case of empty bottles. Realizing that, even though he wasn't imposing on the four friends, he should take his leave at this time. Let the kids enjoy another hour of so of their elevated state of merriment. "I have a few things I need to go take care of, but I will surely see you all tomorrow morning. It is saturday, so the house will be a lot busier." And with that he exited through the back door, the door creaking shut behind him.

The four children said their byes and thanks to Sirius. After a few seconds of staring at the door as Sirius left, they all turned back to each other. "That was such a kind thing Sirius did for us." Ginny said sweetly, giving Sirius a couple more friend points in her mind. "He didn't have to leave though, I hope we weren't making him feel unwelcome..." Her voice trailed off slightly, wondering in her head what they had done to make him feel not welcome.

Harry shook his head, realizing as Sirius was doing it, what his father's best mate was doing. "No, Sirius knows that he is always welcome in our group. He was probably just feeling like we should have some time to ourselves so he took his leave. I promise you he isn't mad or upset at all." Ron nodded in agreement with Harry and Hermione patted Ginny's leg.

"I guess your right, that's awfully nice of him though," the red head continued. "I love having Sirius around. He rarely gets out of the house and I feel like we bring out his inner child, something that was forced dorment the 12 years he was in Azkaban." They all nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense," Harry said softy. "But I'm pretty sure he left of his own accord, you don't have anything to worry about." Ginny smiled and yawned slightly, shocking herself that she could be tired already. She looked over at Hermione and smiled. "Ready to go to bed? I'm pretty tuckered." Hermione looked at the boys who both looked sleepy as well.

"Yah I think we should all probably head to bed. It's been a good time here though, I'm glad I have such great friends like you guys." They all smiled and threw in their compliments to each other. Hermione and Ginny stood up and walked around the table to Harry and Ron who had stood up a few seconds after them. They all hugged, Ron giving his traditional awkward side hugs to both Hermione and Ginny. The two girls rolled their eyes at each other and left the kitchen, ascending the stairs. They walked along the hallway and when they reached Ginny's room Hermione hesitated a second.

"So...did your Mum say anything about us being able to sleep together at night? I know she had said that taking a nap and resting was okay, but what about at night?" Hermione asked, leaning against the wall by the door. Ginny opened up her door and leaned against the doorway.

"I'm not sure...she said that she was okay with us as a couple in general and was going to treat us like the other get treated in relationships. Bill and Charlie have had a couple girlfriends stay with us for a while and they got to sleep in the same room. Hell, even Percy Pratface had a prissy bitch of a girlfriend stay at the burrow for a couple months. I think that you should stop worrying and fussing over everything and come snuggle your cold girlfriend." Ginny said teasingly, an over-exaggerate child pouty look on her face.

Hermione grinned and stepped into the doorway, pulling Ginny inside. The brunette shut the door and locked it, turning to walk to the closet. She slightly pulled Ginny behind her and the little girl giggled, skipping a couple steps to catch up to Hermione. Hermione put her arms around Ginny and pulled her into the closet laughing as they fell over onto Ginny's pile of flats and sandals. The girls giggled as they rolled out of the closet and onto the carpet. They stood up and hugged for a second, wanting to be nowhere else in the world. When they finally released the proceeded to the closet and got their respective pajamas on.

Ginny was the first to climb in the bed, meaning Hermione had to turn the oil lamp off before she got into bed. Hermione turned around and noticed that Ginny was already in bed. Putting her hair in a loose bun, she sighed and walked to turn the lamp off. She stopped at the lamp and finished putting her hair up, twisting the rod that releases the oil shut. The light flickered out as Hermione walked into bed, climbing in. She pulled the covers up to her neck and pulled Ginny close to her. Ginny smiled as she nestled her head next to Hermione's.

"I lurve you..." Ginny said tiredly as her eyes closed. Hermione smiled and slipped her hand into Ginny's, scooting to close the gap left between them.

'I love you too Ginny..." Hermione whispered closing her eyes. "I can't wait for tomorrow, how about you?" There was silence as Ginny had already fallen into a dreamy sleep. Hermione could only wait a couple seconds for answer before she too, slowly drifted away, leaving all of her worries behind.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend went on through Monday without much excitement. The four friends did get to get out and walk around London for a bit during the day on Sunday however. Other than that moment of freedom (which was slightly restricted due to the fact that Tonks had to accompany them) the teens were cooped up in the house for the rest of the time. On Saturday they hung out with the twins in their bedroom. It had a lingering smell of gunpowder and some other unidentifiable chemicals. Ginny had the constant urge to look under the sheet that was covering up bulky objects on one of their dressers, but she decided against it, especially since the twins had explicitly said to not touch it.

Tuesday morning came quicker than Hermione had expected as she sat at the kitchen table, more so playing with her food than eating it. Ginny came down to the kitchen, followed a minute later by Harry. Ron came dragging in a few minutes later. He was visibly upset that he had to be up at this god-forsaken hour, but he did it to support his friend. Ginny sat next to Hermione and kissed her softly on the cheek as she sat next to Hermione.

"How are you doing, love?" Ginny asked sweetly as Hermione gave a small shrug.

"Morning Ginny, dear. I'm doing alright, just waiting for your father and Dumbledore to show up. I'm pretty sure your dad is upstairs, but I have yet to see Professor Dumbledore to show up." Hermione retorted, feigning calmness. She was extremely nervous, her stomach practically in her throat. Why would she have to go in front of the Wizengamot for such a small offense? Especially one that was clearly an accident and could have been made by anyone. She sighed and flicked one of her half eaten bangers off of her plate. It skipped a few times across the table and fell off, hitting the ground.

Ginny patted Hermione on the leg and stood up, kissing her forehead. "Everything will be ok m'love. I promise you, you're going to be ok." The red head walked over to the stove where Ron was completely destroying the food that was left over. Not even including the 5 pieces of toast and 6 sausages that were on his plate, which was enough to feed both Ginny and Hermione, he had 4 flapjacks and at least 4 scoops of scrambled eggs on top of that. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Ron as her youngest older brother smiled sheepishly. Rolling her eyes, Ginny pushed past him and put small portions of each on her plate.

Sitting back at the table, Ginny took Hermione's hand in her own, picking up a piece of toast and biting into it. She chewed the toast as the four sat in silence, no one wanting to bring up the trial. Hermione was under enough stress as it was. They were there to help calm her not get her more worked up.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Hermione said, quickly running out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. Ginny stood up, worried, and wondered if she should follow her girlfriend out of the room. Glancing at Harry and Ron who were still slightly taken aback at Hermione's swift exit, Ginny started to walk out of the kitchen and follow Hermione.

Harry reached out and grabbed her arm. "Don't go Ginny...she'll be fine, just let her have a few minutes to herself" Ginny wasn't sure whether or not to listen to Harry. He often was right about situations like this, almost as if he had a sixth sense for that sort of thing. She sighed and listened to Harry, sitting down at the table next to him. She took his hand in both her her own and sighed, squeezing them slightly.

"Harry...I don't know what to do, I am freaking out on the inside, but I am doing my best to mask it on the outside. I wasn't to be supportive of Hermione, and I am. I just know that this could end up really badly. I mean, she has to go in front of the _entire_ Wizengamot. For something as simple as underage magic. She must have broken some old rule or some shit like that." Ginny exhaled sharply and let go of Harry's hand, running her hands through her long red hair.

Harry smiled and looked at Ron to get him to support Ginny with him. However, the lanky git was too busy eating his bangers and toast that he had most likely not even heard what Ginny had said. The Boy Who Lived rolled his eyes and turned back to Ginny. "Ginny, jut like you told Hermione, everything is going to be okay. She is going to have your father and Professor Dumbledore there with her. It's not like she is going against the entire court by herself. I know for a fact that Dumbledore will help her fight the courts." Harry gave Ginny a sympathetic smile and the girl flashed a faux one back at him.

"I guess your right...this whole situation is just a load of bollocks, I mean, I still don't know why she has to go in front of the entire court. They only use the entire Wizengamot for murderers and thieves. And for those who are caught smuggling dangerous items and animals. Not for children who use one simple harmless spell!" spat Ginny, feeling her rage about the situation bubble up inside of her. Needing to calm herself down, she stood up from the table and followed the path Hermione had taken. She started a slow job through the house and made it to the downstairs bathroom just as Hermione was exiting the bathroom.

Hermione was startled as she lifted her head and saw Ginny appear from around the corner. While the brunette was using the bathroom, she was hoping that Ginny would come but figured that the red head was allowing Hermione her space. Hermione gave a weak smile and leaned against the wall, sighing and fiddling with the rings on her fingers, especially the cute, small silver band that Ginny had given her. From the moment Ginny had given Hermione the ring at the last Quidditch match of the year last year it had yet to come off at all. Ginny smiled and took a step toward Hermione, standing on her tippy toes to kiss her girlfriend.

Pulling away from the kiss, Hermione sported a very alarmed look, her hands pressed out against Ginny's chest. "No Ginny, you don't want to kiss me, I just vomited a couple times in there and my mouth is all gross and ugh..." She sighed, collapsing to the floor, her legs stretched out into the hall. Ginny Weasley stepped over Hermione with her right foot and sat down, straddling the stressed Gryffindor.

Ginny pinned Hermione's hands down to the floor and pressed her lips hard against the brunette's, kissing her deeply. After a few seconds she broke the kiss and lifted Hermione's head, looking deep into her eyes. "Hermione. It happens to everyone when they are nervous and anxious. But you're my girlfriend. I love you and there will never be a time when I don't want to kiss you..." Ginny smiled and kissed Hermione again on the lips. She stood up and held her arms out, offering to help Hermione back to her feet.

Hermione blushed slightly, reminded again at how much Ginny truly did love her. She grabbed ahold of Ginny's hands and pulled herself to her feet. She smiled and laced her fingers between Ginny's, the two girls walking back down the hall.

By the time they arrived back to the kitchen, Harry and Ron were standing, slightly worried looks on their face. In the corner of the kitchen, Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore stood, both sipping some tea. Mrs. Weasley sat at the table, an obvious look of worry on her face. However, she sported her fake smile when the girls entered and stood up from the table, walking over to the couple. She embraced both of them and let go, looking at Hermione, who was slightly taken aback by the short hug. "Hermione dear, you're going to do just great, I know everything is going to turn out okay," said Mrs. Weasley shakily.

Arthur stepped over to the group of women and pulled Molly back softly. "Of course everything is going to be okay Molly, let's not smother the girl now." He flashed Hermione an apologetic look as he helped Mrs. Weasley back into her chair. He turned back to the girls and put his hands in his pockets. "Ah and Ginny, Albus and I agree that, if you'd like, you can come along with us. As long as you promise to do exactly as you're told by Professor Dumbledore or I."

Ginny looked at Hermione, beaming. She nodded quickly to her father and continued to smile. "Sure, I'd love to go Dad. Just let me go change real quick, I will be just five minutes?" Arthur looked at Dumbledore who calmly nodded as he sipped from his teacup again. Ginny whispered a 'thanks' to her father who winked at her slyly. The girls hurried out of the kitchen and ascended the stairs. They walked through the doorway into what had overnight become 'their' room and to the closet. Hermione was already dressed but Ginny quickly stripped down to her underwear, which were simple black lacy boy shorts today.

Hermione bit her lip softly upon seeing Ginny's small, shapely breasts and boy shorts. Ginny however quickly covered herself up with a bra, cami and jeans. She pulled on a maroon sweater and quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She took a quick look in the mirror and smiled, turning back to Hermione, reaching her hand out to the brunette. "Ready to head downstairs, love?"

Nodding nervously, Hermione took Ginny's hand in her own and followed her out of the bedroom and into the hallway. The two slowly walked don't he hallway and down the stairs, walking into the kitchen, nervous smiles on both of their faces. Ginny gave Hermione's hand a soft squeeze and Hermione rubbed her thumb along Ginny's index finger. The two looked at each other then back to Arthur and Dumbledore. "Okay professor...I guess we are as ready as we'll ever be..." Hermione said weakly. She walked over and gave Harry and Ron a hug. Ron smiled and hugged Hermione back for a few seconds.

"Every thing's gonna be fine 'Mione...Harry and I will be here when you get back. We're pulling for you." Ron let go and smiled, leaning against the wall. Hermione gave Ron a warm smile and muttered a thanks as she proceeded over to her girlfriend's dad and Dumbledore, Ginny tagging along beside her.

"Normally..." Professor Dumbledore started, setting his empty teacup on the kitchen table. "We would have accompanied you to the visitors entrance. However, the Wizengamot moved your trial up an hour, so we have but not 20 minutes until the start of it. We will take the Floo network, I will go first, followed you two, then your father will bring up the rear. Remember, you just need to focus on you exit. Find find a clear fireplace and simply step out and into the other side." Dumbledore paused for any questions and nodded after a few seconds. "Right off we go then." He turned to the boys and skipped over Harry, nodding at Ron before pinching a bit of Floo in his fingers. He threw the powder into the fire and it cackled, turning green. "Ministry of Magic!" He yelled confidently, stepping into the flames. He disappeared from sight and the fire turned back to its regular flame.

Albus came out the other end of the fire and stepped into the Ministry of Magic's Floo arrival hallway. He waited for the others to pop out. Surely enough, the two girls popped out at the back end of the hall, fireplaces that were rarely used. Arthur popped out of the same fireplace that the ancient wizard had arrived through not fifteen seconds ago. After they all gathered up, he led them down the hall past the fireplaces and into the main reception room of the ministry. It housed a row of desks with various witches, wizards, elves and goblins sitting down behind them. There was a bank of elevators and a stairway that led both up and downstairs. The glorious water fountain stood tall and proud, signifying unity amongst all magical beings.

Hermione looked up and saw the same concept of floating lights like there was at Hogwarts, however these were floating orbs that seemed to emit light out of their transparent nothingness. Moderately impressed at the magic that surrounded the place, Hermione continued to people watch as they arrived at the elevators. Waiting a couple minutes, one finally arrived at the main floor and scores of paper airplanes zoomed out, one almost hitting Hermione in the head. She ducked and stood back up, a surprised look on her face. Ginny giggled as they walked into the elevator. "Interdepartmental memos..." she said softly. "Dad says that owls were getting too messy."

The two girls laughed as the elevator descended downwards into the ministry. It made a few stops along the way and the deeper down they went the elevator got less and less crowded. They finally reached their stop and got out. It was just the four of them left along with one lone paper airplane which quickly zoomed down the hall, making a left at the end of it.

The girls followed Arthur and Albus, who were walking swiftly down the halls. Albus and Arthur stopped abruptly outside of a door almost to the end of the hall and the girls had to stop fast to avoid running into them. Dumbledore put his ear to the door and turned to Mr. Weasley and the girls. "Just a couple more minutes and they should be calling your name. When that time comes, Ms. Granger and I will proceed into the chambers while Arthur and Ms. Weasley wait outside until we re-emerge."

Ginny stepped forward, about to protest the headmaster's choice. She wanted to be in there with Hermione. To be able to see her and be able to be seen by Hermione if she needed to see a loving, caring face. She opened her mouth to plead with Dumbledore but Arthur grabbed her arm and whispered sternly to Ginny "We said that if you were to come, you would listen exactly to what we tell you. Now, you will wait out here with me while they go into the trial." Ginny nodded dejectedly.

Albus felt a slight pang of sadness towards the youngest Weasley. He noticed that she truly cared about and loved Ms. Granger, something that he had only seen a few times before in student as young as them. And he didn't think that he had ever seen a gay couple so in tune with one another and so in love with one another as them. But he could sympathize with their situation, knowing all to well what it's like to be persecuted for being 'different'...

Dumbledore was snapped out of his thoughts as the door opened and an elf with a soft wheezy voice spoke. "Granger, Hermione Jean..." it called out, shutting the door behind itself as it walked back into the chambers. Albus smiled and took Hermione's hand, leading her to the door.

"Professor wait a moment..." she said, letting go of his hand. She hurried towards Ginny and threw her arms around the redhead, engaging her in a deep passionate kiss. Ginny held her tight and kissed her back, not wanting to let go. Possibly one of the most love filled, most passionate kisses the two had ever shared was cut off as Hermione stepped back, waving slowly at Ginny. Ginny waved back sadly as a small tear fell from her right eye.

Hermione walked through the door that Dumbledore had opened and stepped through, closing it behind her. Ginny sighed and sat down next to her father, resting her head on his shoulder. "And now...we wait..." she said softly, wiping another tear from her eye as the two Weasleys, father with his only daughter, sat in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Closing her eyes, the bushy-haired brunette walked through the doors and shuddered as the came to a thud when Dumbledore closed them. Her heart started beating quicker and quicker the closer she got to the center of the room. Dumbledore stopped and motioned for her to step forward to the stand in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped forward to face her fate...

Stay tuned for new chapters coming weekly!


End file.
